Les contes de Reborn
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de diverses parodies de contes, Disneys, films etc... avec les personnages de Reborn.
1. Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos: Prologue

**Ciaossu ! XD**

**Titre de la fanfiction: ****Les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre du conte: Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos.**

**Auteur: Moi, à savoir ****Linkless-Rena-Chan ! ;D**

**Rating: ****T**

**Pairings: Vous verrez ! XD**

**Disclaimer: ****J'ai tout essayé: j'ai volé le trident de Mukuro, les tonfas d'Hibari-san, les Marshmallows de Byakuran (Le crime absolue, qui m'a cruellement ôté la vie...), tenté de kidnapper Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome, I-Pin ou encore Uni, mais rien à faire ! **

**Absolument rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers de Reborn, excepté l'idée de faire cette fanfiction et les modifications apportées aux scénarios des contes de base, que j'ai parodié ici...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! XD**

**(CHAPITRE CORRIGE ET REVISE POUR L'OCCASION !)**

* * *

**Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos.**

_**Prologue:**_

Il était une fois, dans un monde aussi fabuleux, que merveilleux, du nom de Reborn, un roi (Et un peu sorcier sur les bords...) , fou amoureux d'un petit prince du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ce roi s'appelait Rokudo Mukuro. Ce dernier gouvernait le royaume de Kokuyo, depuis la mort de l'ancien roi; Daemon Spade (Qui était aussi son oncle).

Le roi Mukuro donc, passait les trois quarts de son temps à espionner le mignon petit prince, qu'était Tsunayoshi-kun, par l'intermédiaire de son miroir magique (Qui était en forme de grenouille, décoré par une multitude de petites pommes sur le côté et totalement recouvert de trous, de fissures, de scotch et de rayures, mais cela vous vous en fichez...) du nom de Fran (Que lui avait vendu un prince déchu, par l'intermédiaire d'un nain charlatant (Qui avait le pouvoir de voler, au passage), contre un poison, pouvant décimer toute une famille entière...

Mais ceci n'est qu'un détail sans importance...

Bref, revenons donc à nos moutons:

Un jour (Aussi banal que les autres, me direz-vous) , le roi Mukuro décida donc de demander à Fran, qui était le plus apte à épouser le prince Tsunayoshi.

- Kufufu... ô stupide petit Fran ! Apparais devant ton seul et unique maître, ici et maintenant ! Je te l'ordonne ! Ordonna t-il, en s'asseyant gracieusement sur son, immonde, fauteuil en cuir. Qui est-ce que tu traites d'immondice ? Satané auteure pourrie ?!

Moi ? :O Mais personne voyons !

- ...

Mais hélas, seul le silence répondit à sa précieuse demande.

- Ô, mon idiote et stupide petite grenouille ! Dis-moi tout de suite, qui est le plus apte à épouser le plus jeune héritier du royaume des Vongolas, sinon, je te revends derechef à cet escroc qu'est Mammon Viper!

Toujours aucune réaction de le part du miroir magique !

Le roi du pays de la Brume (Qui commençait, très sérieusement, à perdre patience ! ) fit soudainement apparaître son trident.

- Oya ! Je te laisse moins de dix secondes pour sortir, stupide petite grenouille ! Sinon, je te renvoie derechef chez ton propriétaire d'origine, juste après t'avoir planté... kufufu... Menaça son miroir, le roi, tout en pointant son trident dans sa direction.

Et la réaction du vert, face à cette menace, ne se fît pas attendre !

Ni une, ni deux, son visage apparut aussitôt dans le miroir !

- Kufufu... Eh bien! Eh bien ! En voila des manières, de faire attendre son maître ainsi ! Fit mine de s'énerver Mukuro, avec un immense sourire de sadique-psychopathe, plaqué aux lévres.

A cette réplique, !edit Fran, bailla aussi fortement qu'il le put, tout en se grattant négligemment l'oreille...

Il était nullement gêné, d'avoir fait patienter son maître durant au moins trois bonnes minutes.

- Ô grand maître, que j'aime et que je vénère tant ! Si vous saviez, ô, combien je suis tellement désolé, de ne pas être arrivé à la seconde ou vous m'avez convoqué ! Fort malheureusement pour vous, je dormais à point fermé à ce moment précis ! Puis mon esprit, quant à lui, a violemment été attaqué par des Avales-rêves, de type Cauchemard, qui... Commença son explication Fran (Dont le ton et l'expression du visage, étaient aussi émotionnels, qu'une petite grenouille perchée sur une balançoire, comme à son habitude), avant d'être brusquement interrompu par le trident, menaçant, de Mukuro.

Ce dernier, le pointa juste devant son nez.

- Kufufu... Voudrais-tu que je rajoute trois petit trous, à la décoration de ton miroir, ma très chère et tendre petite grenouille ? Lui demanda le roi, à bout de nerfs, avec un immense sourire de psychopathe, plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter l'histoire du prochain Kingdom Hearts, il me semble !

Fran grimaça, tandis que Mukuro faisait disparaître son trident.

- Sans façon, Shisho ! Vous avez bien assez redécoré les bordures de ma magnifique tanière, comme cela !

- Kufufu, "Shisho" cela veut dire le "maître/professeur" en japonais... donc, sois gentil et appels moi "Masta" ou Mukuro-sama à l'avenir...

-Jamais ! Répliqua Fran (Toujours aussi inexpressif), avant que Mukuro ne donne un violent coup de pied au mur, sur lequel son miroir était accroché.

- Enfin, peu importe... Soupira le roi. Contente-toi juste de répondre à la question, qui est la suivante: Qui est le plus apte à épouser l'adorable petit prince qu'est Sawada Tsunayoshi, d'après toi ?

- Cela fera deux cent yens !

Soudain, sans crier garde, Mukuro fît réapparaître son trident et vint le planter à deux centimètres près, de la tête de Fran.

- Tu disais ? Lui demanda Mukuro, visiblement, très remonté. Ne m'obliges pas à me répéter, stupide petite grenouille !

Fran soupira.

- C'est le prix que j'aurais fait payer à n'importe qui... mais... pour vous Shisho, cela sera gratuit... bien évidemment !

Ou pas...

Par la suite, Fran ferma les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer sur concentrer sur la question posée...

Mukuro de son côté, se rassit sur son fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

- Alors ? Lui demanda t-il, impatient, au bout de deux secondes d'horrible attente.

Le miroir ouvrit un oeil, à la fois perplexe et exaspéré.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Fuuta de répondre à votre question ? Il est beaucoup plus apte que moi, à vous rép...

La grenouille ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car elle venait de se prendre un trident sur la joue.

- Oya! Tu disais?

Fran s'essuya la joue, avant de répliquer.

- Ca fait mal Shisho, trés mal ! S'exclama t-il, le visage souffrant autant le martyr qu'une fenêtre ouverte. Le plus apte à épouser votre petit prince à la n...

Mukuro cassa un vase, pour lui montrer ce qui l'attendait si jamais il osait critiquer son petit prince adoré.

- ... Le plus apte... à épouser ce magnifique petit prince, si mignon... est...

Il hésitait vraiment à finir sa phrase...

- J'attends. Lui fit remarquer Mukuro, en écrasant les bouts du malheureux vase, qui avait eu le malheur de subir son courroux...

Fran soupira.

C'est qu'il était beau ce vase...

- Le plus apte à épouser votre "mignon petit prince", le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi, n'est autre que le prince Hibari Kyoya. Acheva t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux m'en aller maintenant, Shisho ?

A l'entente de cette révélation, le roi Mukuro se figea. Son Ex-Beau-Cousin ? Plus apte que lui à épouser son petit prince chéri? Impossible !

Il prit soudainement un air grave et se mit à marcher, au hasard, dans la pièce.

- Shisho ? L'interpella le miroir, l'air faussement inquiet...

Voir Mukuro dans cet état là, aurait, en effet, pu terroriser n'importe qui ! Lui qui était d'un habituel si souriant !

Tandis qu'une aura indigo commençait à s'échapper de lui, un sourire froid et cruel prit place sur son visage, au combien, divin.

- Kufufu...

Sans crier garde, il planta son trident sur ce pauvre petit Fran, qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé (Au niveau du bras droit, cette fois), dans le seul et unique de se défouler...

- Shisho ! Ca fait mal ! Se plaint le miroir, peu convainquant.

D'ailleurs, plus Fran se pleignait, plus Mukuro le frappait avec son trident !

A noter tout de même, que, malgré ses dires, la grenouille ne montrait aucune trace de souffrance physique ou mentale, puisqu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ressentir la douleur...

- Kufufu... Le sourire de Mukuro se fît de plus en plus sadique, tandis que notre pauvre petit Fran continuait à "souffrir le martyr".

Cette espèce d'Alouette, aurait donc plus de chances de taper dans l'oeil, de son adorable petit Tsunayoshi, que lui ?

Non, non et non ! Ca n'allait pas du tout se passer, comme ça ! Il n'était absolument pas d'accord !

- Shishoooooo ~ ! J'ai maaaaalllllll ~ ! Chantonna Fran, d'un ton morne et impassible, tandis que son maître, défoulé sur lui toute sa rage.

Il finit, néanmoins, par ressortir son trident de son bras droit, pour venir le replanter de plus belle (Et on ne peut plus, violemment), dans celui de gauche...

Le pauvre...

- Cela ne va pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Hurla le roi pour lui-même.

- Si vous le dîtes... Le commenta Fran, en baillant.

- Ken ! Vas chercher Lancia, le chasseur ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Mukuro, en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Mon bras...! Se plaignit Fran. Snif...

Parce que Mukuro n'avait pas retirer son trident du miroir...

Et que cela fait, sois-disant, mal un trident enfoncé dans le bras...

(Pour Fran, bien évidemment...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, en arrivant dans la salle, Ken pâlit face à l'aura, nouvellement, meurtrière de son maître...

Fran devait encore avoir dit une bêtise, qui aurait eu l'audace, de fâché son boss...

- Ok,ok ! Pyon...

Et sur ce, il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé !

Un vraie fusée !

- Shisho ! Mon braaaaaaas !

- Kufufu, cette saleté d'Alouette ne cessera donc jamais d'être sur mon chemin ! J'avais déjà le Marshmallow et Bronco dans les pattes, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette alouette en plus !

Hibari Kyoya était le fils d'Alaude, le souverain actuel du royaume des nuages (aussi appelé communément Namimori, au passage).

Le roi Alaude était le veuf de son oncle Daemon Spade, l'ancien roi de Kokuyo...

- Shishooooooo !

Mukuro jeta un regard meurtrier à son miroir.

- Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin, stupide grenouille à la pomme ? Hurla t-il, en enlevant enfin son trident de son miroir. Hors de ma vue!

- Quoi ?Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir moi !

- Mukuro-sama ! S'exclama Chikusa, en entrant dans la salle.

Mukuro se dépêcha alors de reprendre contenance...

- Le chasseur est déjà là ? Demanda t-il, "joyeusement".

Le binoclard hocha négativement la tête.

La rage de Mukuro, quant à elle, recommença à grimper de manière fulgurante !

- Non, en fait...

Pour tout vous avouer, Chikusa hésitait entre fuir et continuer, à ce moment précis...

Mukuro perdit alors patience:

- Et bien parle ! Je t'écoute Chikusa!

- Ne réponds pas, si tu tiens à la vie ! Commenta Fran, avant de se prendre une pomme volante, en pleine tronche.

Il soupira avant de répondre d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude:

- Je viens vous annoncer qu'avec votre trident... vous avez accidentellement tué Bird...

Long silence...

- Ah ! Tiqua, enfin, Mukuro, en se massant l'arrête du nez. Et comment, diable, est-ce arrivé ?

Chikusa soupira.

- Sa tête était à l'endroit même, ou vous avez planté votre trident...

- ...

- Soit derrière ce mur. Expliqua t-il, en pointant soudainement Fran, du doigt.

Le silence reprit alors place, durant quelques secondes.

Puis Mukuro ricana...

- Oya ! J'aurais accidentellement tué quelqu'un ? S'étonna, faussement, Mukuro avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Quel maladroit je fais ! Mon trident est taché de sang, maintenant!

- Shisho a tué quelqu'un ! Au secours ! C'est un assassin, qui a, en plus, osé salir ma magnifique tanière, avec le sang de sa victime ! Hurla Fran, d'une manière, très peu, convaincante.

- Urusai ! S'énerva Mukuro, en lui lançant, cette fois-ci, un ananas, sortit de nulle part, en pleine figure. Débarrassez-vous du corps de cet incapable et nettoyez le sang qu'il y aura laissé dans le couloir.

Une fois Chikusa partit (Aussi discrètement que possible), Ken arriva cette fois-ci (Complètement, essoufflé) à la salle du trône.

C'est qu'il avait couru le pauvre...

- Lancia est arrivé, Mukuro-sama ! Dit ce dernier, à bout de souffle.

- Il était temps ! S'exclama ce dernier à bout de nerfs, ce qui était assez rare chez lui.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, mon seigneur ?

Lancia entra alors, armé de son fidèle, boulet géant !

Mukuro, de son côté, était aux anges ! Fière de la carrure meurtrière de son chasseur !

- Kufufu ! trouves mon Alouette d'Ex-Beau-Cousin et rapporte-moi son coeur, en guise de trophée! Je l'offrirai à mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun, en guise de cadeau de mariage ! Kufufu...

Ken palit soudainement, tandis que Fran chantait l'hymne de Namimori, en fouillant dans son nez.

- Miiiidorriii...!

Ce dernier finit par murmurer sa chanson de plus en plus basse, face au regard glaciale que lui lançait son entourage.

- Ce sera fait. Accepta Lancia sans rechigner.

Et ce dernier partit, sans demander son reste...

- Ne, Shishooooo... Je peux m'en aller maintenant?

Faudrait savoir ! è_é

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Vous êtes si cruelle avec moi, mademoiselle l'auteure !

è_é

- Kufufu ! Ken, apporte-moi une bouteille de champagne !

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plus? XD J'écrirai la suite trés vite. Je pense écrire deux ou trois chapitres aprés ce prologue sur ce conte. Quant à la prochaine histoire, elle portera le nom de "Petit chaperon Grenouille" XD.**

**Ciao-ciao!**


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille: Prologue

**Ciaossu!**

**Titre: ****Les contes de Reborn.**

**Auteur: ****Linkless-Rena-Chan(Comme si vous ne le saviez pas XD)**

**Rating: ****T**

**Disclaimer: ****J'ai tout essayé: j'ai volé le trident de Mukuro, les tonfas de Hibari, les Marshmallows de Byakuran, tenté de kidnapper Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome, I-Pin et Uni. Rien à faire, rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers de Reborn excepté l'idée de faire cette fic et les modifications apporté aux scénarios des contes de base que j'ai utilisé ici.**

**Resumé****: Ceci est un reccueil de diverses parodies de contes avec les personnages de Reborn.**

**Vu que j'ai reussis à finir le prologue du "petit Chaperon Grenouille" avant le chapitre un "d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos", j'ai decidais de le poster maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera la suite "d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos" et celui qui suivra sera la suite du "Petit Chaperon Grenouille".**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! XD**

* * *

**Le petit Chaperon Grenouille**

_**Prologue.**_

Il était une fois, encore dans un royaume du nom Reborn, un enfant qui possédait des parents si avares, qu'il ne possédait qu'une seule et même tenue pour les sept jours de la semaine. Il la portait tous les jours, sans jamais la laver, car la lessive, d'aprés sa mére, coutait bien trop chére.

Pour que son fils puisse être présentable, elle a préféré lui apprendre l'art des illusions de façon à faire disparaitre les tâches de ses vétements et leurs mauvaises odeurs.

Châque jour, l'enfant devait donc porter un T-shirt blanc(dix fois trop grand pour lui au passage), décoré par une pomme rouge, un short vert(beaucoup trop petit pour lui cette fois-ci) et enfin une cape noir, dont la capuche avait une forme de grenouille. Cette cape - immonde d'aprés son oncle Mukuro - était un cadeau que lui avait fabriqué son grand-p... Pardon, sa grand-mére Lussuria, pour ses huit ans. Parce que oui, le but de la mére de l'enfant était que son fils fasse pitié aux autres pour mieux en tirer profit: A se faire passer pour plus pauvres qu'ils ne l'étaient, leur entourage leurs cédait presque tout alors qu'ils étaient mille fois plus riches qu'eux en réalité.

Soit, le village ayant toujours vu l'enfant habillé ainsi decidérent de le surnommer "le petit Chaperon Grenouille".

Notre histoire commence donc, un beau jour brumeux, ou Fran(car tel était le nom de l'enfant) fût chargé par sa mére Mammon de rendre visite à son... A sa grand-mére Lussuria, qui habitait une forêt lointaine, pour lui apporter quelques patisseries.

- Je vais te donner cet argent. Dépense en le moins possible! Prends les gateaux les moins chéres que tu trouveras. Vas chez le patissier "Levy à tout prix"... Ou "Levy à temps"... J'ai oublié le nom de la patisserie, mais elles se trouve derriére la forêt de la tempête. Il y a une sorte d'éclair gribouillé sur le panneau. Les gateaux qu'il vend sont dégoutants certes, mais pas trop chers. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais on s'en fiche, l'essentiel c'est d'être gentil avec lui...Elle... De façon à ce qu'elle pense qu'on l'aime et que l'on tient beaucoup à elle, de façon à ce qu'elle nous laisse enfin toucher son héritage. Ecoutes bien toutes les histoires ennuyeuses qu'elle te racontera et fais comme si cela t'interressait. Ensuite plains toi de la vie misérable que tu méne ici. Elle te donneras surement beaucoup d'argent par pitié puisqu'elle t'adore. Ta grand-mére habite tout au bout de la forêt du Soleil Levant. Il faut passer par la forêt de la tempête pour y accéder puis quant tu arriveras à la patisserie "Levy à tout prix" qui se trouve juste derriére, il faudra tourner à gauche, puis aller tout droit, puis à droite, en arriére, aller au nord-ouest, à l'est, encore au nord, au sud, au sud-est, puis au sud-ouest et enfin arrivé au nord, il ne faudra pas oublier de tourner à gauche. Ne notes rien, tu vas gâcher du papier et de l'encre!

- Les arbres et l'encre sont des matériaux précieux pour l'avenir! Hurla Verde du salon, tandis que Fran soupirait.

- Tu n'auras pas assez d'argent pour acheter un plan, alors demandes ton chemin aux passants que tu croiseras. Ou voles en un peu importe. Tu as compris? Ah! Autre chose, en rentrant fais-moi l'inventaire de tout ce que tu achêteras chez ce Levy de façon à pouvoir lui faire un procés si jamais il oublie de nous rendre quelques centimes. Vérifie bien ta monnaie! Tu as bien tout compris?

Fran regarda sa mére comme si elle venait de lui débiter le plus long discours jamais créer en ce monde, dans une langue parfaitement étrangére.

- Oui. Lui repondit-il d'un ton morne. Même si elle lui réexpliquait, il ne comprendrait toujours pas de toute façon... Par contre, j'ai une question. Reprit-il.

- Laquelle? Lui demanda sa mére, intrigué. J'ai pourtant été trés claire tu ne dois pas trop dép...

- Je peux prendre le bus? La coupa t-il de peur qu'elle recommence son discours.

- Trop cher. Repondit derechef sa génitrice.

- Elle habite quand même à deux-cents kilométres... Se plaignit-il, le visage imapassible.

- Trop cher! Ton pére Verde et moi n'avons pas les moyens. Cet idiot dépense tout notre argent pour ses expériences!

- Le bus coute un euros dix... Murmura Fran, d'un ton blasé. Et puis Ver... Papa gagne plus en vendant ses prototypes qu'en achetant ses matériaux... Conclua t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour sa mére à vrai dire puisqu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

- Trop cher! Et tu n'es vraiment pas trés convainquant! Fais plus d'efforts avec ta grand-mére... Dépéches toi de partir la patisserie va fermer. Oh! Et une derniére chose, méfies-toi du prince déchu qui rôde dans la forêt de la tempête. Il te volera tout ton argent.

Fran soupira avant de partir. Il n'aimait pas marcher.

- J'y vais...

"Mais au fait qu'est-ce que je dois acheter là-bas deja?" Se demanda t-il aprés avoir fais une dizaine de pas. "Ah oui! Des gateaux, du papier et de l'encre...".

(...On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge...)

* * *

_**à suivre**__..._

**Alors ça vous a plus? Ce prologue est plus court que le précédent(Les chapitres le seront aussi d'ailleurs). Je pense terminer "Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille" en un ou deux chapitres. Lorsque "Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos" et "Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille" seront terminés, j'attaquerai "Le petit Squall" et "Tsunayoshi aux pays des cauchemards". Les deux histoires qui suivront aprés celles-ci seront celles tirées de "La Belle au Bois Dormant" et "Cendrillon".**

**Ciao-Ciao****!**


	3. Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos: Chapitre 1

**Ciaossu, Mina! =D**

**Titre:**** Les contes de Reborn**

**Auteur****: Linkless-Rena-Chan(Moi en l'occurence, XD)**

**Rating****: T**

**Disclaimer****: Excepter l'idée de faire cette fic et la façon dont j'ai parodié les contes avec les personnages tirés de L'univers de Reborn, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Resumé****:**

_Marre de me repéter..._

**Nous y voilà donc. J'aimerais tout d'abords remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou ajoutés à leurs favories. Cela m'a fait enormément plaisir. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'à la base, j'avais imaginé trois versions de parodie pour le scénario de ce conte avec les personnages de Reborn: L'une qui est celle-ci, une autre ou c'est Tsunayoshi qui aurait joué le role de Blanche-neige avec ses gardiens en guise de nains(sauf Mukuro bien evidemment), avec Xanxus en guise de chasseur et Fuuta en guise de miroir(D'ou mes nombreuses références à lui). Dans la troisiéme version que j'ai écrite(la premiére que j'avais imaginé), c'était Chrome qui tenait le role de Blanche-neige et M.M qui interpreté la méchante. Cependant par manque cruel d'imagination, je l'ai trés vite laissé tomber. Finalement j'ai choisie celle-ci, pensant qu'elle serait plus drôle. Je publierai, peut-être un jour, la version Tsunayoshi si j'ai le temps... Enfin bref, ****bonne lecture à tous**** XD**

* * *

**Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Ce jour là dans la joyeuse ville de Namimori, l'ambiance était à son comble! Les oiseaux chantaient, les kangourous boxaient, les chiens sabraient, les hérissons se multipliaient et Hibari venait de mordre à mort des inconscients qui osaient perturber le calme et la sérénité de sa ville... Bref, tout allait bien.

- Je vais piquer un petit somme en forêt. Préviens Hibird s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Fit le prince de Namimori à Kusakabe, son valet.

Il bailla tandis que Kusakabe acquisait.

- Si mon pére me demande, continua Hibari, dis lui qu'il aille se faire mordre à mort par Hibird.

Kusakabe palit. Jamais il ne pourrait dire cela au roi Alaude...

- Com... Compris... Mais s'il-vous-plait ne tardez pas trop...

Kusakabe soupira, il allait encore devoir inventer une excuse si le roi l'interrogeait...

Une fois entrée dans la magnifique forêt de Namimori, Hibari s'allongea au pied d'un arbre et s'endormit profondément. La forêt de Namimori n'était pas seulement reputée pour son immense beauté, mais aussi par son extrême tranquilité. En revanche, curieusement, tous les cerisiers de cette forêt avaient été mystérieusement immolés... La seule explication qu'avait donné le roi à ce sujet, c'était que son fils faisait des allergies aux pollens...

Dormant à point fermé, Hibari ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui pendant son sommeil, du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci écrase brutalement une branche de sa précieuse forêt par mégarde.

- Les branches des arbres de cette forêt font partie de Namimori. Je vais te mordre à mort!

Ni une, ni deux, Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux et donna un vilain coup de tonfas dans le menton de son assaillant. Ce dernier en lacha son boulet.

Lorsqu'Hibari eut presque achevé son adversaire, il lui demanda d'un ton menacant.

- Qui t'as envoyé ici?

Lancia grimaça.

- Jamais je ne parlerai.

Hibari lui redonna un magnifique coup de tonfas en plein ventre.

- Qui t'envoie? Je n'aime pas me repeter.

Lancia par fierté ne repondit pas. Cependant il fallut peu de temps à Hibari pour reconnaitre son uniforme de chasseur de Kokuyo. Pas trés dicret pour un tueur à gage...

- C'est cet ananas qui t'envoie? Je vais le mordre à mort.

Lancia palit, il allait se faire tuer. Que ce soit par Hibari ou par la main de son souverain. Il fallait lui absolument, ne serais-ce, que lui ramener un coeur...

- N'essaies même pas de t'en prendre aux animaux de Namimori, ou je te mordrai à mort.

Et n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'achever Lancia, il partit en direction des bafonds de la forêt.

- Il va se perdre... Murmura Lancia pour lui-même.

Et c'est en effet ce qui se produisit. Tous les chemins se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était impossible de savoir si l'on était deja passé à un endroit ou à un autre. Et pour couronner les tout, deja que les bafonds de la forêt étaient trés sombre, il fallait en plus que la nuit commence à tomber. Hibari avait tout de même de la chance, car comparait aux autres personnes s'étant un jour aventuré ici, les arbres maléfiques et les créatures démoniaques peuplant les bafonds de la forêt n'osait pas s'en prendre à lui, pour une raison inconnue(L'instinct de survie sans doute...).

A force de marcher, Hibari finit néanmoins par arriver devant une petite maison. Il ne toqua pas avant d'entrer et se mit à l'inspecter de fond en comble. Premiére constatation: La maison était en bordel et la poussiére y avait élu domicile(Mais Hibari aussi maniaque soit-il n'avait absolument aucune raison de faire le ménage chez des inconnues. Les obliger à le faire était tellement plus amusant( et puis avec son ex-beau-cousin, il avait touché le fond des piéces en bordel...)).

Seconde constatation: Dans la cuisine se trouvait quatre bols de pudding froids. Affamé, il gouta au premier(Mais non Hibari! Tu n'es pas chez toi enfin! XD).

"C'est beaucoup trop sucré pour moi !", se dit-il, tout en restant impassible.

Degouté, il laissa le bol tel quel, puis gouta le deuxiéme.

" C'est beaucoup trop salé pour moi!", se dit-il cette fois-ci.

Puis il jeta ce dernier dans la poubelle d'emballage, le bol encore remplie à rat-bord(Le tri selectif, Hibari, le tri !).

Sur ce, il prit le troisiéme bol.

" C'est beaucoup trop épicé pour moi !", pensa t-il cette fois-ci.

Ecoeuré par le gout du troisiéme bol, il le jeta par la fenêtre et gouta enfin le quatriéme bol. Il grimaça.

" Mais qui peuvent bien être les gens qui vivent ici pour manger des choses aussi ignoble? Même Hibird n'en voudrais pas ! ", Se hurla t-il mentalement. En effet ce bol-ci était beaucoup trop amer à son gout. Cette fois-ci, il jeta le bol au sol et ce dernier se brisa.

Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers le salon ou il découvrit quatre magazines.

Il ouvrit le premier.

" C'est beaucoup trop ETRÊME pour moi...", pensa t-il en jetant le magazine dans un coin de la piéce.

Il prit le second magazine.

" C'est beaucoup trop scientifique pour moi.", se dit-il en jetant ce dernier dans la direction opposé du précédent(Parce qu'il parait que la science et les sport ne sont pas sensé se mélanger!).

Puis il prit le troisiéme magazine et haussa les sourcils.

" Les magazines de sushis sont une offense à la nature! On a tué des poissons de Namimori pour faire des sushis! Je vais le mordre à mort!", se disait-il en jetant cette fois-ci le magazine dans la cheminée qu'avait inconsciemment laissé les hôtes allumée pendant leur absence.

A la vue de la couverture du quatriéme magazine, Hibari preféra faire demi-tour pour regarder la télé(Ayez le moindre contact avec ce genre de magazine et vous serez maudit pour le restant de vos jours. Hibari n'est pas suicidaire non plus...) . Les hôtes n'ayant pas le cable et prit de fatigue, Hibari se leva et alla en direction des chambres, oubliant au passage d'éteindre la télévision(L'éléctricité, Hibari! Ca coute cher! XD). Leur canapé était beaucoup trop deglingué pour espérer dormir dessus..

Dans la chambre, il y avait trois lits et un hamac. Il s'avança vers le premier lit qui était un lit simple d'enfant.

" Ce lit est bien trop petit pour moi. ", pensa-il avant de voir le dessin télétubbies sur le côté du lit. Il prit un stylo bleu qui fuyait et se mit à gribouiller le dessin(Et se mit pleins d'encre bleu sur les doigts au passage).

- A mort les télétubbies!

Ne refaisant même pas le lit et jetant ses chaussures boueuses dessus, il partit derechef vers le second lit. Cette fois-ci, cétait un lit double.

" Ce lit est bien trop dur pour moi", se dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Puis il regarda le troisiéme lit. Cette fois-ci, il était en hauteur.

" Ce lit est trop proche du plafond pour moi.", pensa t-il. En touchant le matelas, il s'apperçut également que celui-ci était trop moue.

Aprés avoir salit le troisiéme lit avec ces doigts pleins d'encre, il alla s'installer dans le hamac. Cependant à peine installé dans celui-ci, ce dernier se retourna brusquement faisant tomber un Hibari au sol, quelque peu enervé au passage.

- JE VAIS TE MORDRE A MORT! Hurla t-il au hamac avant de le déchiqueter à l'aide de ses précieux tonfas et de Roll.

* * *

_...Pendant ce temps, au château de Kokuyo..._

- Mukuro-sama! Lancia le chasseur est de retour. Annonça Chikusa à son roi.

- Oya! Il en a mis du temps! Bah peu importe... Kufufu! Fais-le entrer.

Lancia entra dans le salon recouvert de bandages.

- Oya! Il ne t'a pas loupé dis-moi! Fit remarquer Mukuro. Ken, va donc chercher M.M l'infiermiére!

- Pourquoi moi? Pyon...

- Parce Shisho et moi avons remarqué que vous aimez bien courir. Repondit Fran à la place du roi.

Ken s'enerva.

- Depuis quand j'aime cou...?

- Ken. Dit simplement Mukuro.

- Je deteste courir...pyon... Murmura Ken pour lui-même.

Sur ce il partit en courant à l'autre bout du château immense, pour chercher M.M.

- Kufufu! M'as-tu ramené son coeur comme convenue? Demanda le roi.

Lancia grimaça. Il avait du aller acheter un coeur de bovin(Non, non rassurez-vous ce n'était pas celui de Lambo!)chez un vendeur qui habitait derriére la forêt... Un certain Levy... Bref, il remit une boite contenant le coeur du bovin à son roi.

- Kufufu! Alors stupide grenouille! Dis-moi maintenant, qui est le plus apte à épouser mon adorable petit Tsunayoshi!

- C'est que... Commença la grenouille en regardant Lancia qui lui lançait un regard suppliant. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question pour le moment.

Mukuro recommenca à s'enerver contre son "stupide miroir".

- Ah! Et en quelle honneur? Demanda Mukuro avec un faux sourire.

Fran se gratta la lévre.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi est mort. Repondit Fran d'un ton morne.

A pein eût-il fini sa pharse qu'il se prit violement un coup de trident en plein coeur.

- Aieuh! S'exclama t-il.

- Kufufu! Tu me la montré i peine une minute, stupide grenouille.

Raté! Faux trouver une autre excuse maintenant.

- Il pleut. S'expliqua t-il.

Mukuro explosa de rire.

- Kufufu! Tu ne t'appels pas encore Fuuta que je sache, stupide grenouille. Je t'ordonne de me repondre sur le champs! Ordonna le roi pointant son trident vers la tête du miroir, sous les yeux larmoyants d'un Lancia aux bord du gouffre. Mukuro reprit: De toute façon, j'ai deja envoyé quelqu'un "chercher" mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun pour officialiser nos fiancailles.

Mukuro éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers le chasseur.

- Oya! Que t'arrives t-il donc chasseur?

En effet, ce pauvre Lancia n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Fran quant à lui soupira, pour la eniéme fois depuis la veille, toute en gardant son éternel visage impassible.

- J'aurais essayé. Commenta Fran en se grattant l'oreille(Aprés tout, ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir de la pitié pour quelqu'un). Il re-soupira avant de reprendre: Le plus apte à épouser l'adorable petit prince qu'est Sawada Tsunayoshi, c'est...

- Il faut que je partes! S'exclama soudainement Lancia, se dirigeant à grande enjambés vers la porte, à la grande surprise de Mukuro.

- Oh mais attends! Je ne t'ai même pas encore payé! Et en plus Ken ne va pas tarder. Chikusa! Va donc chercher de quoi remercier cet homme dans la salle des trésors! Ah! Et tant que tu y es, raméne-nous aussi une bouteille de bourbon de chez " Vongola Decimo Xanxus, or not".

Lancia grimaça.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Fit Chikusa avant de partir.

- Je... Je vais trés bien bien, je vous assure! Pour vous mon roi ce sera ... Gratuit. Il faut que... Je quitte ce pays pour quelques...

- Nous voilà Mukuro-sama! Hurla Ken, essouflé, dans le couloir. Lancia était décidément pris au piége.

- M.M, soignes donc les blessures de notre invité. Lui ordonna Mukuro.

- Tout de suite! Repondit-elle en rougissant. "Mukuro-sama a enfin besoin de moi!"pensait-elle, tandis que Lancia accentuait sa grimace.

- Non vraiment, je...

- Tut tut tut, toi, tu restes là et tu attends qu'elle te soigne! J'ai pas été la chercher pour rien à l'autre bout du château, pyon! S'enerva Ken.

- Fran! Reponse! Reprit Mukuro.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Shisho?

Mukuro, enervé, planta son trident dans le mur, à quelques centimétres du visage de la grenouille. Fran se decida enfin à parler, trouvant finalement son nouveau jeu de plus en plus ennuyeux.

- Hibari Kyouya. Repondit simplement Fran.

Mukuro resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de planter son trident dans le bras de la grenouille.

- Kufufu! Tes blagues ne font rire que toi. Hibari est mort mon cher petit Fran. Son coeur est ici.

Il fit voir la boite au miroir. Fran continua.

- Votre ex-beau-cousin n'est pas mort, il s'est actuellement perdue dans les bafonds de la forêt de Namimori. J'ajouterai même qu'actuellement il se dirige vers la maison des Arcobalenos. Et pour prouver mes dires, en voici les images.

Le sourire de Mukuro disparut peu à peu à la vue d'un Hibari en pleine forme. Puis sa rage finit par éclater.

- LANCIA! Hurla t-il.

Ce dernier se mit à courir trés vite à la seconde ou son roi se mit à hurler son prénom.

* * *

_...Pour vous épargner la violence de la scéne qui aurait du suivre, revenons à ce que faisait Hibari. dans la forêt..._

Hibari était sortit de la maison des quatre ours depuis deja deux bonnes heures maintenant(toujours furieux à cause du hamac). Il était exténué à force de marcher(oui, oui c'est possible!) et il était hors de question pour lui de dormir dans la boue(car il n'y avait plus d'herbe dans les bafonds de la forêt). Soudain, il entendit un bruit familier... Ou plutôt une chanson... L'hymne de Namimori.

- Midoooriiii! Chantait un canari.

- Hibird?

Inconsciemment, Hibari se mit à le suivre jusqu'à arriver devant une autre maison, bien plus petite que la précédente...

* * *

_...Beaucoup plus loin; Dans les royaume des Vongola..._

- Qui es-tu? Demanda une douce voix.

- Sawada-dono! Je viens de la part de sire Mukuro pour vous chercher.

_**à suivre... **_

* * *

_**ou pas...**_

_...Au château de Namimori..._

- Votre majesté... Ne serait-il pas sage de commencer à rechercher votre fils? Demanda Kusakabe, inquiet, à une heure du matin.

Le roi Alaude renifla.

- Hn! Qu'il aille se faire mordre à mort par Roll! Je ne pars pas à la recherche d'herbivores qui ne savent pas comment rentrer chez eux!

* * *

_**à suivre...**_

**Alors ça vous a plus? XD J'écrirai bientôt la suite si c'est le cas (Mais avant cela il faut que j'écrive le premier chapitre du Petit Chaperon Grenouille). Pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit bonus XD. A la base, je n'avais pas prévue de faire fusionner deux de mes idées (Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos et Hibari et les 5 ours(le cinquiéme était Tsuna)), mais à la derniére minutes j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça.**

**Bye-bye! =D**

* * *

_**Bonus:**_

Quatre ours rentrérent enfin chez eux aprés avoir campé pendant trois jours à la montagne.

- NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR, A L'ETRÊME! Hurla l'un des deux ours argentés de la bande. Ce dernier repondait au nom de Ryohei, si vous ne l'aviez pas reconnue.

- Tss... Arrête de crier comme ça pour rien, tête de gazon! Personne ne nous attends à la maison! Commenta le second ours argenté. Ce dernier repondait au nom de Gokudera.

- Ha ha ha! Ca serait bien n'empéche! Ca vous dit des sushis en rentrant? Demanda Yamamoto enthousiaste. Il s'agissait de l'ours noir qui était la droite de Gokudera.

- Lambo-san à faim... Commenta le dernier ours. Ce dernier était un ours blanc, frizé avec des tâches noires(original, non? XD).

Arrivés devant chez eux, la premiére chose qu'ils remarquérent, c'est que toutes les portes et fenétres étaient ouvertes.

- Bovin stupide! Tu as oublié de tout fermer!

- C'était à Ryohei de le faire! Contra l'ours noir et blanc.

- J'AVAIS TOUT FERMER, A L'ETRÊME! Hurla ce dernier.

- Ha ha ha! Quelqu'un a oublié d'éteindre la télévision et la cheminée. Ria gaiement Yamamoto dans le salon.

- Crétin de baseballeur! C'était à toi de le faire! Se plaignit Gokudera.

Soudain un cri retentit dans la cuisine.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, A L'ETRÊME? Hurla Ryohei à l'extrême limite.

- Quelqu'un a gouté au pudding que Lambo-san avait laissé ici!

Gokudera se frappa la tête contre le mur.

- Vache stupide! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé ton pudding au frais? S'indigna Gokudera. Tu savais qu'on allait partir pendant trois jours, non?

Lambo commença à pleurer.

- Lambo-san a... Snif... Sortie les votres aussi... Lambo-san les a sortit pour jouer à la dinette avec... Son amie I-pin... Snif... Je... Dois... Résister...

Gokudera lacha sa cigarette.

- Pardon? Les notres aussi?

- Ha ha ha! Quelqu'un a jeté mon pudding dans la poubelle d'emballage.

- ET LE MIENS PAR LA FENETRE, A L'ETRÊME!

- Quelqu'un serait entré ici? Se demanda Gokudera à avant de tribucher sur son propre pudding et d'atterir sur Yamamoto dans une position assez embarrassante.

- Ha ha ha! Quelle... Chûte! Ria ce dernier.

- QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI A JETE MON PUDDING SUR CE PUTAIN DE SOL! Hurla t-il pour lui-même avant de se relever en rougissant(De rage ou de géne Gokudera? XD).

Peu de temps aprés Ryohei, remarqua un léger détail en revenant dans le salon.

- QUELQU'UN A JETE MON EXTRÊME MAGAZINE PAR TERRE!

Gokudera, Lambo et Yamamoto entrérent à leurs tour dans le salon.

- Le connard qui est entré ici a osé balancer mon magazine sur Nessy de l'autre côté de la piéce! S'indigna Gokudera.

- Mais ou est donc passé mon magazine sur les sushis? Se demanda Yamamoto(encore sous le choc de la chûte de Gokudera sur lui^^).

- Et a toi Lambo? Il ne te manque rien? Demanda Gokudera à l'ours-bovin.

Lambo, qui ne pleurait plus, secoua négativement la tête.

- Lambo-san ne sait pas lire! Mais le méchant monsieur n'a pas l'air touché à l'album de coloriage; Barbie Princesse Fashion Victime de Lam... qu'I-Pin, a oublié à la maison! Dit-il en rougissant.

- Depuis quand I-pin lit cette horreur? Demanda Gokudera, étonné qu'une fille aussi sérieuse qu'I-pin, lise ces horreurs.

- Ce ne sont pas des ho...! Commenca à repondre Lambo avant d'être coupé par Yamamoto.

- Ha ha ha! Ce qui veut dire que c'est un garçon!

- Un garçon qui ne pait rien pour attendre! Fulmina Gokudera en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Je vais aller lui régler son compte, moi!

- QUELQU'UN A DETRUIT MON HAMAC, A L'EXTRÊME! Se lamenta Ryohei en ramassant les confettis de son dit hamac.

- Quelqu'un a défait le lit télétubbies de Lambo-san et gribouillait leurs visages! S'enerva Lambo en pleurant. En plus, il y a de la boue sur les draps... Snif...

- Quelqu'un a défait mon lit... Murmura Gokudera en tournant la tête vers celui-ci.

- Quelqu'un a mis de l'encre sur le mien. Fit Yamamoto.

- Je... Dois... Résister...

- Si ce connard se repointe ici, je lui fait sa fête! S'enerva Gokudera.

- JE RECLAME VENGEANCE POUR LE HAMAC, A L'EXTRÊME! Hurla Ryohei de toutes ses forces.

- LE LIT TELETUBBIES DE LAMBO-SAN! Pleura Lambo.

- Fermez-la un peu les abruties!

- TÊTE DE POULPE! CE SOIR COMME JE N'AI PLUS DE LIT ET QUE TU AS UN LIT DOUBLE, JE DORMIRAI AVEC TOI, A L'EXTRÊME!

Le silence prit place dans la chambre à la simple pensé d'imaginer ses deux là dormir ensemble.

- Dans tes rêves Teme! En plus, la nuit, tu ronfles et tu bouges à l'extrême, comme tu dis... Autant dormir avec Ya... Avec Lambo tiens, qu'avec toi! Fulmina Gokudera en rougissant.

- MAIS OU VAIS-JE DORMIR MOI SINON? LE CANAPE EST TOUT POURRIS ET EST BON A REVENDRE CHEZ IKEA!

- Ha ha ha! Dans ce cas, je veux bien te laisser mon lit Ryohei! Et moi je dormirai avec Gokudera.

Gokudera se mit à rougir violement.

- Qu... Comment peux-tu savoir si je préfére dormir avec toi qu'avec l'autre abrutie, Teme?

- Ha ha ha! Je ne bouge pas et je ne ronfle pas donc. Et puis c'est deja arrivé rappels toi.

Gokudera rougit encore plus violement à ce souvenir.

- OUIINNHINHIN! LE LIT DE LAMBO-SAN!

- Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord alors? Demanda Yamamoto enthousiaste.

- JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT D'ACCORD! A L'ETRÊME!

- OUUIIIIINNNNNNN! LAMBO-SAN VEUT UN NOUVEAU LIT.

_**Fin du bonus...**_

* * *

**J'ai pas arrêté de rire quand j'ai écris mon bonus Mdr. Reviews? =D**

**Ciao- Ciao! XD**


	4. Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille: Chapitre 1

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre de la fanfiction****: les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre du conte**** : Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille.**

**Auteur**** : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating ****: T**

**Pairings ****: B26 et XS sous-entendu.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano.**

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait trois millions d'années que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire (et surtout celle d'Hibari et les neuf Arcobalenos et Au pays de Tsunayoshi), mais entre cette fic, Final Fantasy XIII-2 et Tales of Graces F à finir, les vacances, les devoirs, « Au pays de Tsunayoshi ! » à écrire (et une autre fic courte sur Dissidia Final Fantasy qui sera publié prochainement) et « A doubt Judgement » à officialiser (que pense que je vais changer le titre de cette fic au passage), je ne m'en sors pas. Et puis il a fallut que mon ordinateur me lâche, du coup j'ai du attendre qu'on m'en prète un nouveau pour pouvoir réécrire (y avait bien les ordinateurs du cdi de mon lycée mais non seulement on ne peut rien publier avec, mais en plus les petits curieux qui se mettaient à côté de moi regardaient systématiquement ce que j'écrivais et croyez moi c'était franchement gênant T_T).**

**Bref, je vous fait mille et une excuse pour ne pas avoir écrit plus d'un mois.**

**L'histoire du Petit Chaperon Grenouille comptera un autre chapitre en plus de celui-ci que j'ai déjà commençait. Je publierai la suite d'Hibari et les neuf Arcobalenos très prochainement après avoir écrit le chapitre 5 de Au pays de Tsunayoshi, mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! XD**

_**Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille**__**, chapitre 1:**_

- Je crois que je me suis perdu… Se dit Fran à haute voix au beau milieu de la forêt de la tempête.

Ils n'auraient pas pu mettre des panneaux sur la route, sérieusement ?

Et puis pourquoi fallait t-il que sa mère soit toujours aussi feignasse et aussi radine ? Acheter une carte ou prendre la voiture coutait si cher que cela ? Epuisé, il prit un bâton qui trainait dans le coin et tenta de dessiner une carte du trajet, qu'il avait déjà effectué jusqu'ici.

- Alors… J'ai tourné à droite, à gauche, puis vers le nord et… Et je ne comprends rien… Soupira t-il en se relevant et en balançant son bâton, un peu au hasard, dans l'un des buissons qui l'entouraient.

- Aieuh !

- Tiens ? Les buissons peuvent parler ? Constata Fran avec un air impassible. OY ! le buisson ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?!

Soudain, un jeune homme blond sortit de ce dit buisson, avec un air plus qu'énervé. Il avait une couronne sur la tête et une frange qui cachait l'intégralité de ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas un buisson, sale paysan ! Je suis un prince !

- Ah ! Désolé ! Vous devez être le prince déchu qui habite la forêt de la tempête et qui vole l'argent de tous ses passants !

Le dit prince déchu sortit un couteau de nulle part et l'envoya derechef sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à trois centimètre de le tête de Fran.

- Qui appels-tu prince déchu ?! Le prince n'est pas un voleur !

- Si, et c'est vous que j'appels comme ça, Sempaï !

Le « prince » jeta un second couteau en direction de la grenouille.

- Ushishishi ! Le prince va te tuer.

« Et en plus tu sens mauvais sale paysan… » Se rajouta t-il intérieurement.

Fran gratta sa joue et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est quoi la mort ?

Le blond prit un air pensif avant de répondre avec un immense sourire.

- Quelque chose d'horrible.

- Comme ?

Troisième couteau.

- Tu ne t'en relèveras jamais.

- Ah ! Alors ça non ! Parce qu'avant je dois passer chez ma grand-mère pour lui ramener de l'encre et des feuilles ! Si je n'y vais pas, je vais me faire décapiter par ma mère. Fit la grenouille avec une mine aussi expressif, qu'une orange frit en boite de conserve (Nda : Oui, oui, je sais, je sors des expressions complètement tordu ! XD), tout en désignant une direction au hasard.

Le prince fronça les sourcils intrigué (Nda : On imagine en tout cas, parce que logiquement on ne les voit pas, Lol ! XD… Bon, ok je me tais.)

- Ushishi ! Tu es vraiment idiote petite grenouille, ou tu le fait exprès ?

- Pourquoi vous étiez caché dans un buisson ?

- Ah ! C'est pour mieux te guetter ma grenouille.

- Pourquoi vous vous baladez avec des couteaux ?

- C'est pour mieux dépecer la fraîche ma grenouille… Ushishi !

- Vous êtes complétement barjo…

- C'est pour m…

Quatrième couteau.

- Pourquoi vous êtes déguisé en loup ?

- Et pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu donc pas de poser des questions débiles au valeureux prince qui n'en a absolument rien à faire? (Nda : Oui, oui, on y croit ! XD HIIII ! Un couteau volant !)

- Parce que c'est drôle. Répondit Fran avec un ton morne.

- Ushishi ! Tu ne ris pas.

- Mais vous, oui. Pourquoi ?

Cinquième couteau. Le prince reprit son sérieux.

- Ou vas-tu petite grenouille ?

- Chez ma grand-mère qui habite la forêt du soleil levant, pour lui ramener de l'encre et des feuilles. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Le prince recula.

- Cette espèce de travelo en chemise de nuit est ta grand-mère ?!

Fran réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

- Oui, je crois. Mais avant je dois passer au magasin « Levy à temps », ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Ushishishi ! C'est par là. Indiqua le prince en donnant la direction qui était à l'opposé de celle qu'avait montré Fran précédemment.

Fran frappa son poing dans sa main, il semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

- Votre rire est terrifiant, Sempaï ! Constata Fran avec des yeux ronds. Mais thank you Sempaï.

- Ushishi ! Ta simple vue horripile le prince, petite grenouille ! Disparais et ne reviens jamais !

- Mais je ne suis pas une fille…

Alors que le prince sortait son sixième couteau à lancer, la dite grenouille prit ses jambes à son coup.

- Ushishishi ! Cette petite grenouille est intéressante ! Se dit à lui-même le prince sans savoir qu'une ombre s'était cachée et avait tout vue et tout entendu…

_Une montagne de chemins plus tard…_

- Désolé, mais je ne vends rien au sale gamin qui ose se moquer de ma splendide moustache ! Gronda le vendeur en agitant sa main. Disparais !

Le vendeur était tranquillement en train de sirotait son café, avec ses jambes croisé négligemment sur son comptoir et en lisant son journal.

Fran n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi laid de toute sa vie…

- Mais je suis un client et j'ai de l'argent…

- Je ne vends n'y encre, ni feuilles ! Seulement du pain, des gâteaux, de la viande et de l'alcool ! Maintenant déguerpis ou le boss va finir par se réveiller !

- Ce n'est pas vous le boss, monsieur Levy ?

- Non ! Allez, déguerpis !

- Pourquoi votre magasin a votre nom alors ?

Levy tapa son poing sur le comptoir.

- Tu vas me gonfler encore longtemps ?! Apprends à lire ! Ce magasin s'appel « Varia Quality » depuis maintenant quatre ans ! Mon boss actuel a racheté mon magasin !

- C'est celui qui dort ?

- Oui.

- C'est celui qui est sur le magazine ?

- OUUUUIIIII ! Hurla t-il en frottant sa joue contre la photo de son boss adoré. Le Boss est le meilleur !

- Ah… !

Fran réfléchit un instant avant de commencer à faire apparaitre de la brume autour du dit « Boss ». Prit Levy en flagrant délit, Levy le frappa violemment à la tête.

- Aie. Murmura t-il.

- N'essaies même pas de le réveiller ! Disparais d'ici, sale vermine ! Hors de ma vue ! Pchit ! Dit-il en secouant négligemment sa main dans sa direction

Fran se gratta l'oreille avant de répondre…

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé… Murmura t-il en secouant la tête.

Soudain, une tornade grise passa et vola le plus gros paquet de gâteaux qu'il y avait dans le lot.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que…

Levy était complètement figé sous le choc.

- VOIIIIIIIII ! Hurla la tornade qui prit forme humaine. PUTAIN DE GLANDEUR DE MES DEUX ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME TROMPER AVEC CES SALES PUTES D'UN SOIR ! SÂLE DECHET !

Mais seuls les ronflements de son interlocuteur lui répondirent.

- VOOOOOIIII ! ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER !

Fran se boucha les oreilles.

- C'est bruyant ici…Je ferais mieux de partir…

- Tu devrais oui, petite grenouille…

- Tiens ? Vous êtes revenu ?

- Ushishi ! Le prince est toujours là.

- AU VOLEUR ! Hurla Levy (qui sortit enfin de ses deux de tensions), en se relevant vivement et en balançant son café au hasard derrière lui…

Soit, sur son boss adoré en fait...

Le vendeur tomba violemment de sa chaise et commença à poursuivre la tornade, sous l'œil indifférent de Fran qui piqua également deux paquets de cookies au chocolat. Il admira la scène qui s'offrait à lui avec une profonde indifférence. Le prince-loup-déchu qui se trouvait à côté de lui, de son côté, était plié en quatre.

- Je confirme, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi ici, je crois…

- VOOOIIIII ! Hurla Squalo en détruisant le paquet de gâteaux qu'il avait dans les VAIS RUINER TOUT TON MAGASIN!

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, SALE TROUBLE-FÊTE !

- Ushishi ! Mais c'est qu'ils courent vite ! Murmura le prince pour lui-même en mangeant un cookie.

- Ca brûle… Murmura une voix à moitié endormie.

- Tiens ! On dirait que le boss adoré s'est enfin réveillé…Fît remarquer Fran en pointant du doigt le dit Boss.

Xanxus, car tel était le nom du boss, commença à se relever lentement… Puis il prit ses flingues et s'élança vivement à la poursuite des deux haut-parleurs.

- REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! BANDE DE DECHETS ! Cria t-il en courant après eux et en tirant un peu n'importe tout sur le paysage qui l'entourait.

Pauvre forêt… On comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tant d'entre-elles prennent feu…

Et c'est sur ce splendide spectacle, que Fran reprit sa route…

… suivit de près par un prince excentrique, déguisé en loup et qui n'arrêtait pas de rire pour pas grand chose…

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la forêt du Soleil Levant_.

- Ara ! Mais qui peut bien sonner à ma porte à cette heure-ci ? Se demanda Lussuria en reposant son vernie à ongle sur sa table de chevet.

Cet énergumène allait l'entendre ! A cause de lui, sa manucure des pieds allait encore être reportée!

- Tire sur la bobinette et la chevillette chérera !... Ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus…

Ni une, ni deux, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

- Oh non ! Ma sublime porte d'entrée !

- Kesheshea ! Le roi est arrivé avant le prince et la grenouille.

- Tu es vraiment mal élevé ! Je vais devoir te punir ! Gronda le travesti en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil et en défroissant sa chemise de nuit.

- Kesheshea ! Tu n'intéresse absolument pas le roi ! Olgert ! Enferme cet homme… ou cette femme, enfin… Bref, enferme-le dans son grenier !

- Au secours, c'est une prise d'otage, un cambriolage, du viol à l'état pur ! Je vais porter plainte !

- C'est ça. Murmura Olgert en soulevant la dite grand-mère pour la jetait dans sa cave, là ou plus personnes ne l'entendrait rouspéter.

- Kesheshea ! C'est le roi qui gagnera la proie du petit prince, une fois de plus ! S'exclama Rasiel (parce que ce « roi » s'appelait comme cela), avec un rire aussi machiavélique que diabolique, digne du Docteur Robotnik.

_**A suivre…**_

**Alors ? XD Ca vous a plus ?**

**Des reviews ? =D **

**Ciao-ciao !**


	5. Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos: Chapitre 2

**Ciaossu ! =D**

**Bonne année ! XD**

**Titre de la fic**** : Les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre du conte**** : Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos.**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Akira Amano et blablabla… et blablabla…**

**Rating**** : T**

**Pairings**** : Qui sait ? XD**

**Ah la la… Ca fait trois millions d'années que je vous fais poiroter sur cette histoire, mdr (Ha ha ha… ! Jetez-moi des cailloux si vous le voulez, ne vous gênez pas T_T). **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**** =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_Dans une prairie près du château de la famille Sawada..._

Tsuna rangea Natsu dans sa boite tout en écoutant les paroles du nouveau venu.

- HIIIII Pardon ?! Hurla le jeune châtain à son interlocuteur. C'est Mukuro qui t'envoies pour me chercher ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ?!

Que pouvez bien lui vouloir le roi de Kokuyo pour envoyer quelqu'un à sa rencontre ?

- Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plait Sawada-dono !

Connaissant Mukuro, Tsuna se doutait bien que s'il allait au château du beau ténébreux, il serait encore une fois victime de ses multiples tentatives de dragues ou encore de ses mains plus que baladeuses ! Mais refuser son invitation serait aussi un réel affront pour leurs deux pays censés être alliés…

- Que… me veut-il ? Se risqua à demander le prince.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'y aller...

Son interlocuteur soupira. Le prince avait l'air d'être réellement paniqué… Devait-il lui avouer les réelles intentions de son roi pour qu'il sache au moins à quoi s'attendre ?

- Messire Mukuro désire vous demandez votre main, mon prince. Dit-il simplement en tournant la tête.

La réaction du châtain ne se fit pas attendre…

- HIIIIIIIIIII ! PARDON ?! Hurla-t-il en tout en frôlant la crise d'hyperventilation.

Il commença à s'arracher les cheveux. Il ne voulait absolument pas épouser l'illusionniste ! Il devait absolument aller en parler à ses parents ou à son grand-frère Giotto !

- Allons Sawada-dono ! Reprenez-vous, je vous en prie ! Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir ou rentrer au château pour y réfléchir plus calmement…

- HIIIIII !

Comment pouvez-t-il se calmer alors que le plus gros pervers de toute la terre entière venait de lui demander sa main ?!

Il suivit néanmoins son conseil et alla s'asseoir sur la première pierre qu'il vit. Il soupira longuement et tenta de se calmer.

- Comment t'appels-tu ? Demanda t-il en tentant de penser à autre chose.

- Je m'appels Basil, monseigneur. Répondit son jeune interlocuteur en mettant un genou à terre. Si je peux me permettre, Sawada-dono, je pense que vous devriez prendre un maximum de temps pour bien réfléchir à la proposition de mon roi. Mukuro-sama n'a pas demandé de réponse immédiate après tout…

Ses tentatives pour calmer le châtain avaient l'air de porter leurs fruits puisque ce dernier lui esquissa un petit sourire.

- Merci. Sourit le jeune châtain en se grattant la joue. Je pense que je vais aller confier tout ceci à mes parents sans plus tarder. Tu devrais m'y accompagner, nous t'hébergerons en attendant de te donner une réponse... adéquate.

« HIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir leurs dire ?! » Hurla t-il intérieurement, tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid devant sa possible « escorte ».

Basil de son côté ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face au sourire chaleureux que lui lançait le châtain. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon !

- Bon… Commença le châtain dans l'espoir de briser le court silence –assez gênant pour tout vous avouer- qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en route ?

- Ah ! Euh… oui ! Je vous suis, monseigneur.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à la mine gênée qu'affichait l'autre garçon.

Cependant ce ne fut que de courte durée !

En effet, un homme surgit soudainement de nulle part pour s'attaquer au châtain. Il avait de long cheveux argentés et une lame, plus que menaçante, implanté sur le bras gauche.

- Tu es à moi ! S'exclama t-il, tout en se jetant sur le prince (qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas).

- HIIIIIII ! Hurla-t-il prit au dépourvue. SQ… SQUALO !

Cependant, alors que la lame de l'argenté allait se planter vivement dans la carotide du jeune châtain (complètement figé sur place), Basil intervint et vint se placer entre eux et para le coup d'un geste vif. Armé à sa lame et de ses flammes de dernières volonté, il réussit à éloigner l'assassin de sa cible de quelque mètres.

- Sawada-dono ! Tout va bien ?!

Le châtain, choqué par ce qu'il venait de sa passer ne répondit absolument rien mais hocha néanmoins positivement la tête.

- VOIIII ! Qui es-tu ?! S'énerva l'assassin qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que sa cible soit accompagnée.

Pire ! Ces nabots venaient de confirmer la remarque que lui avait fais son boss le matin même ! A savoir, le fait qu'il fonçait toujours tête baissé et sans réfléchir !

La châtain de son côté ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

- Squ… Squalo… Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Pourquoi diable le plus fidèle valet de son oncle Xanxus, venait-il donc s'en prendre à lui ?

- Sawada-dono ! Je vais rester ici pour le retenir ! Vous devez absolument vous enfuir !

Le châtain ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de fuir en direction de la forêt (l'accès au château étant bloqué par l'assassin). Xanxus prévoyait-il donc de prendre le pouvoir en l'assassinant lui et son grand-frère ?

Parce que oui, récemment, lui et Giotto avaient subi mille et unes attaques de la part d'assassins divers et variés.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui... » Songea Basil en se ruant sur le requin, passablement énervé.

- VOIIII ! Ne regarde pas ailleurs, gamin !

Mais le résultat était à prévoir Tsuna se perdit assez rapidement dans l'immensité de la forêt qui venait de s'offrir à lui…

* * *

A peine arrivé devant la petite maison –Ô combien plus petite que la précedente- Hibari défonça la porte, qui n'a visiblement rien demandé et entra dans la pièce en reniflant.

Que cette maison était sale !

Mais aussi maniaque, soit-il, Hibari en avait cure et se dirigea vers les escaliers dans l'espoir d'y trouver une chambre (pas aux toilettes, hein ? XD).

Il mordrait à mort les porcs qui vivaient dans cette maison après avoir squatté leur lit ! (o_0)

Bref, passons…

Hibari donc, complètement épuisé, monta les escaliers. Cependant, comme les marches étaient toutes petites et faites en bois, l'une d'entre-elles se brisa à son passage et ne manqua pas de le faire tomber (le menton le premier sur une marche d'escalier). Enervé, il se releva vivement mais se cogna la tête contre le plafond…

Et là s'en était trop !

Hibari arracha l'une des marches de l'escalier et l'envoya derechef dans la vitre crasseuse qui se trouvait en face de lui, tout en espérant assommer l'auteur de cette fanfiction avec, au passage…

(Hi hi hi ! Raté ! XD)

Il monta donc enfin dans la chambre (ou il devait avancer en se baissant légèrement pour ne pas se recogner la tête) ou il vit huit petits lits, (très bien alignés en rangé comme il les aimait). Il y avait aussi un petit hamac dans un coin de la piéce, mais Hibari se retint de lui faire subir le même sort que son ainé (à savoir, ce qu'il c'est passé dans la maison précédente XD)… A moitié endormie, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de rapprocher tous les lits entre eux et de s'étaler dessus. Epuisé, il s'endormi assez vite, suite à une petite berceuse chanté par son fidèle Hibird.

* * *

- HIIIIIII ! Sauvez-moi ! Hurlait Tsuna en essayant d'échapper à la tortue géante qui le poursuivait.

Pourquoi avait-il donc eu la brillante idée de ramasser cette petite tortue toute mignonne déjà ?

Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il remit à l'eau comme un idiot ?

Ah oui ! Il était tombé dans l'eau avec elle en essayant de la ramasser…

- HIIIIIII ! Hurlait-il en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt sombre qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Une fois sur d'avoir semé la tortue mutante, il se permit de faire une petite pause.

Qui aurait cru que lui ; Dame-Tsuna, pouvait courir aussi vite ?

Résultats des courses : Il était essouflé, trempé, il avait froid, faim, soif et surtout, surtout, il était complètement perdu et au beau milieu d'une forêt qui lui était totalement inconnue !

Il faisait déjà nuit noir.

Il espérait sincèrement que le garçon qui l'avait défendu tout à l'heure était encore en vie... Et surtout qu'il ai, par la même occasion, été tout raconter à ses parents !

Mais connaissant son paternel, avec ou sans Basil, il avait déjà probablement envoyé toutes les équipes de secours pour partir à sa recherche !

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas le droit de discuter avec une fille ou un garçon plus de cinq minutes en tête à tête…

En tout cas, c'était décidé, c'était la dernière fois qu'il partait seul avec Natsu dans les prairies désertes...

* * *

_Au château de la famille Sawada…_

- Mon chéri ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Tsu-kun ?! Demanda Nana Sawada, inquiète, à son mari qui était encore à moitié saoul.

Ce dernier était complètement affalé sur son bureau.

- Mmh… Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

- Non… Lui répondit son fils ainé en rentrant lui aussi dans la pièce.

Ni une, ni deux, Iemitsu se releva vivement puis attrapa son fusil et son manteau sous les regards ébahis pour son fils et amusé pour sa femme.

- Mais, mais… que fais-tu papa ?

- Le couvre-feu est à dix-neuf heures ! Il est dix-neuf heures et quart ! S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est parti avec des amis à lui sans me demander la permission et qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver là ou il est ! Nous devons aller le récupérer sur le champ !

Giotto avait les yeux exorbités.

- Papa ! Tsuna est grand maintenant, tu sais ! Laisse-le un peu faire ce qu'il veut !

- Pas question ! Imagine qu'à l'heure actuelle, il soit en danger ! Mon hyper-intuition me le dit Tsuna à besoin de moi !

- Papa ! Tsuna est jeune ! Laisse-le un peu s'amuser !

- Ou sont mes balles de fusil ?!

Giotto soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que son père soit toujours aussi papa poule ?

- Maman ! Dis quelque chose !

Il devait à tout pris défendre la liberté de son petit frère ! Il n'allait pas laisser son père faire comme avec lui, c'est-à-dire appliqué une autorité plus qu'exagéré sur son fils jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans, soit, pour lui, ça a été jusqu'à son mariage avec G et encore !

- Fais attention à toi !

- Maman !

- Tu seras de retour avec Tsu-kun pour le diner ?

- Oui, absolument Nana ! Moi aussi je pense qu'il est partie chez un ami proche ! Je vais tout de suite envoyé mon armé au pays des Shimon ! Ce « Enma » ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance ! Il est beaucoup trop proche de notre fils !

Puis il mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et continua.

- Nana ! Je vais sauver notre fils !

- D'accord ! Je vais prévenir les cuisiniers ! Fit Nana sous le regard incompris de Giotto, puisque ses parents n'avaient visiblement pas du tout le même sujet de conversation.

- Papa ! S'énerva Giotto tout en se plaçant devant la porte. Laisse-le vivre un peu ! Tu étais comment toi à son âge ?!

- Je rentrais chez moi à l'heure !

- Il fuguait du château et allait faire la fête avec ses amis !

- Nana !

- Tu t'en rappels mon chéri ? C'est comme ça que l'on c'est rencontré !

- N'empêche que ce « Enma » ne m'inspire pas la moindre confiance !

- C'est le meilleur ami de ton fils, papa ! S'énerva Giotto en virant ses yeux à l'orange. Et c'est aussi le petit-frère de MON meilleur ami!

- Il est beaucoup trop proche de mon fils chéri !

- C'est un très gentil garçon ! Dit gaiement Nana en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vais voir les cuisiniers !

Giotto et Iemitsu soupirèrent en chœur.

- Laisse-le tranquille papa ! Il reviendra demain !

- Pas question ! Et puis il y a aussi ce satané Gesso et le neveu de Deamon qui lui courent après… Et j'ai faillit oublier votre cousin Dino...

Exasperé, Giotto ferma les yeux une bonne dixaine de secondes avant de les ré-ouvrir en soupirant.

- Alors laisses-moi aller le chercher à ta place !

Iemitsu croisa les bras.

- Pas question ! Sinon non seulement je perdrai mes deux fils, mais en plus ton grand-père serait furieux de ne plus avoir aucun successeur !

Giotto leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

- Je suis l'ainé papa ! J'ai vingt-trois ans ! Je suis assez grand pour aller le chercher, tu sais !

- Toi?! Tu ne sais même pas choisir un époux convenable !

- Papa !

Ce fut au tour de Iemitsu de soupirer.

- Bon c'est d'accord… Prouves-moi que tu es un homme et vas tout de suite me chercher ton frère ! N'hésite pas à fouiller chaque royaume et chaque recoin des maisons s'il le faut, mais retrouve-le avant qu'il lui arrive malheur!

- Oui, oui… Je pense qu'avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu, tu devrais aller te recoucher !

« Victoire Tsuna ! Tu viens de me donner une occasin en or d'aller passer la nuit avec mon G adoré ! »

- Ne rêvasses pas Giotto ! Cours tout de suite chercher une armé de soldats pour aller chercher ton frère !

- Oui ! Tout de suite père ! Sourit Giotto à pleine dents.

« Tsuna ! Profites de ta liberté temporaire du mieux que tu le peux et surtout éclate toi bien là ou tu es ! » Songea l'ainé des Sawada en criant victoire...

Sans savoir que dans la pièce voisine, un homme se délèctait silencieusement de l'annonce de cette disparition…

- Bossu… Pourquoi vous vous cachez derrière la porte ?

- Ferme-là déchet et continue de balayer ! Squalo ne devrait plus tarder…

Pour une fois, Giotto aurait vraiment mieux fait de fermer sa gueule…

* * *

Mort de froid, Tsuna avançait donc dans cette forêt, immensément sombre, dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge quelconque…

- Il y a quelqu'un ?! Criait-il à intervalle régulier, en espérant que quelqu'un entende son cri de détresse (mais sans succés malheureusement).

Et là, à sa droite, apparurent deux enfants qu'il vit courir à toute allure vers une maison qu'il ne voyait pas très bien de là ou il était.

Mais en se rapprochant, il s'aperçut de trois choses :

La première, c'était qu'en franchissant le portillon, la nuit avait laissé place au jour.

La seconde c'était que les enfants étaient littéralement en train de… MANGER LA MAISON… !

Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que cette maison était faite de… BONBONS !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que ?! Mais je rêve là ! S'exclama le châtain en courant vers la dite maison d'un pas rapide. C'est… !

Et là, un sourire radieux vint s'installer sur les lèvres du châtain. Il se pinça le bras pour être sur de ne pas être en train de rêver !

Et le petit garçon se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi tu es perdu dans cette forêt onii-chan ? Lui demanda t-il intrigué.

- Ah ! Euh…oui ! Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici tout les deux ?

-On c'est perdu… Dit la petite fille entre deux bouchés de gâteau. Moi c'est Uni et lui c'est Fuuta !

Ces enfants étaient vraiment inconscient pour se présenter à un inconnu comme ça… Même si l'inconnu en question n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'aux en fait…

- Et moi Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi. Leurs sourit-il. Euh… Dites-moi, vous êtes sur que l'on a le droit de la manger cette maison ?

Les deux enfants le regardèrent sans comprendre. Tsuna s'expliqua.

- Elle est à vous cette maison ?

- Non, Tsuna-nii ! Mais les bonbons sont faits pour être manger, non ?

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, mais si cette maison est là, c'est qu'elle doit être à quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas sur qu'on est le droit de…

Il arrêta son discours lorsqu'il remarque que les deux enfants étaient en larmes.

- HIIII! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis?

- Sawada-san… Murmura la petite-fille. Si la maison est à quelqu'un, est-ce-que cela veut dire que l'on va se faire gronder si nous avons commencé à la manger ?

- Euh… Et bien je ne sais pas… A vrai dire, il y a quelques secondes, j'étais sur le point de faire la même chose que vous donc…

- Tsuna-nii… Toi aussi tu meurs de faim ? Lui demanda le petit garçon les larmes aux yeux. Moi je veux rentrer chez moi...!

Et il commença à pleurer à l'instar de Uni.

Tsuna soupira. « Pourquoi diable, faut-il toujours que ces choses là n'arrive qu'à moi ?! » Pensait-il.

- Pour commencer, je pense que nous devrions sonner à la porte pour savoir si cette maison est oui ou non habitée par quelqu'un… Leurs dit-il calmement en espérant les faire arrêter de pleurer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hibari sortit gracieusement de son sommeil suite à un coup de revolver, tiré par un bébé d'à peine un an, déguisé en mafieux et armé d'un caméléon magique pouvant se transformer en n'importe quoi.

- Cioassu ! Réveilles-toi sale squatteur de lit !

- Ah ! Il est réveillé ! S'émerveilla Luce. Comment t'appels-tu étranger ?

- On devrait le jeter dehors par la peau du coup !

- Kora! C'est peut-être un peu excessif Lal, non ?

- Un peu de silence, s'il-vous-plait ! Il y en a qui travaillent ici ! Fit Verde en tapant, on ne sait quoi, sur son ordinateur portable.

Hibari, encore à moitié dans les vapes ne répondit absolument rien et se contenta simplement de fixer le bébé au foedora noir qui venait de tirer à trois centimètres de son visage avec son « caméléopistolet ».

- Tu vas tout de suite nous rembourser la vitre, la porte et les deux marches d'escaliers que tu nous a cassé ! Fit Mammon, passablement énervé, en comptant l'argent que l'alouette leur devait avec un boulier.

- Mmh… Je crois qu'il est encore quelque peu endormi… Murmura Fong en s'asseyant sur sa propre commode.

- Je vais lui apprendre moi, à rentrer par effraction chez les gens comme ça ! S'énerva Skull en effectuant des figures d'arts martiaux dans le vide. Il se prit cependant un bon coup de poing de la part de Reborn dans le haut du crâne.

- La ferme ! S'énerva le mafieux.

- Aucun intérêt. Dit Bermuda tout en se téléportant hors de la pièce.

Hibari, de son côté, commençait enfin à réellement émerger de son sommeil.

- Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ? Lui demanda Reborn, n'ayant visiblement pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps que l'inconnu se réveille complétement.

- Je vais te mordre à mort !

Et ni une, ni deux, Hibari sortit ses tonfas de nulle part et fonça sur le bébé qui esquiva sans grand mal les attaques lancé par le brun.

- Je vais faire des gâteaux ! Chantonna Luce en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Fong en descendant de son perchoir.

En effet, cela faisait très longtemps que les Arcobalenos n'avaient pas eut de visiteur...

- Que c'est bruyant ici ! On ne s'entend plus ! S'énerva Verde en se levant pour aller pianoter ailleurs.

- Hé Lal ! Tu pari sur qui ? Kora !

- Deux-cents yens sur Reborn.

- Ok ! Je pari trois-cent sur le gringalet !

Skull de son côté essayé d'éviter avec grandes difficultés, les attaques lancé par les deux tortionnaires.

- Tu te débrouille plutôt pas mal l'étranger ! Quel est ton nom ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, hein ?

- Tais-toi et bats-toi !

- Au… Au secours ! A l'aide! Ils sont en train de détruire la maison !

- Tss… Une vraix petite teigne… Murmura Reborn avant de clouer Hibari au sol.

Hibari essaya désespérément de se relever, mais sans succès car le bébé venait de transformer son caméléon en menottes pour le ligoter.

(Quelle ironie du sort ! XD)

- Alors ? Comment t'appels-tu ?

- …

- Quelle réponse hyper-constructive !

- Tu me dois trois-cents yens, Colonello !

- Ouais, bah tiens ! Kora ! Rougit le militaire, visiblement gêné d'avoir perdu son pari.

- Ha ha ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ! Fit Skull en posant un pied sur le captif, en signe de victoire (mais il le retira derechef à la vue du regard de tueur que lui envoyait Hibari).

- Alors ? Ton nom ? Redemanda gentiment Reborn à son prisonnier tout en resserrant violemment les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles.

- Hibari… Kyouya… Murmura t-il en détourant ses yeux du bébé.

Le bébé l'obligea à se répéter un peu plus fort en prétextant ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Hibari Kyouya et je vais vraiment te buter à mort si tu m'obliges à me répèter encore une seule fois !

Mais le bébé avait visiblement cure de sa menace.

- Hibari Kyouya tu dis ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- …

- Réponds !

- Je me suis perdu et je n'avais nulle part ou dormir…

- Il ment Reborn ! Cria Skull en se cachant dans une armoire. C'est un voleur !

- Les voleurs méritent tous d'être mordu à mort ! Répliqua le brun, d'un ton rêveur.

- Et gamin ! S'exclama Mammon. Tu nous dois huit-mille yens !

« Et puis quoi encore ! » Pensa Hibari en reniflant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a rien à faire… Murmura Reborn, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres à vrai dire.

De leurs côtés, Lal soupira et Skull se décida enfin à sortir de son armoire.

- Tu as de quoi payer ? Kora !

- …

- Tu vas devoir travailler ici pour rembourser ta dette si tu n'as pas l'argent ! S'énerva l'illusionniste.

- …

- Et bien je crois qu'on est pas sortit de l'auberge… Soupira Reborn en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

- QUOIIIIIII ?! LE GOSSE S'EST ENFUI ?! S'énerva Xanxus en frappant du poing une pauvre table qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé.

- VOIIIII ! Un autre môme est intervenu pour prendre sa défense et il a lui aussi réussit à s'enfuir !

- Et bien retrouve-le et tue-le, sale déchet ! Il me le faut mort pour pouvoir accéder au trône ! Ou du moins, il faut que je sois absolument sur que personne ne puisse le retrouver ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de se débarrasser d'un môme, bordel !

L'argenté s'énerva à son tour.

- VOIIII ! T'en a de bonnes toi ! Tu as vus à quel point cette forêt est immense ?! Je n'irai pas m'y aventurer !

- Tsss ! On ne peut vraiment compter sur personne ici ma parole ! Alors tant pis ! C'est moi qui irai lui faire la peau ! S'énerva le boss tout en explosant son verre de vin rouge entre ses doigts. Il ne pait rien pour attendre celui-là !

* * *

- Ne, Shisho… Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

Après l'affront que venait de lui faire subir cet odieux chasseur, Mukuro en conclu qu'il devait régler cette affaire seul.

- Kufufu ! Tsunayoshi est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Tu as compris ma petite alouette ?!

- Vous parlez tout seul Shisho.

- La ferme !

- Je n'ai pas de ferme.

Enervé par l'attitude de son miroir, Mukuro donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur ou ce dernier avait été accroché.

- Shisho ! Je vibre !

- Kufufu ! Avec ça, je serai enfin en mesure d'éradiquer définitivement cette stupide alouette de mon chemin !

- Une potion pour se métamorphoser ? C'est ça votre plan génialissime?

- Kufufu ! Veux-tu bien te taire un peu, ma charmante petite pomme d'amour !

Fran ecarquilla les yeux.

- Ma quoi ?

- Kufufu… Tu verras…

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Dans la semaine (surement demain ou après-demain), je publirai le dernier chapitre du Petit Chaperon Grenouille (et un One-shot sur Dissidia Final Fantasy pour ceux que cela interresse). En ce qui concerne la suite d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos (le prochain chapitre sera le dernier) et Au pays de Tsunayoshi, je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai trés certainement pas les écrire avant le dix-neuf ****Janvier (J'ai un Bac Blanc du quatorze au dix-huit et en plus il faut que je déposes des demandes d'inscriptions dans des écoles pour l'année prochaine, donc je souhaite bonne merde à tous ceux et celles qui se trouvent dans le même cas de figure que moi T_T (Et en plus si je rate mon Bac Blanc, il est fort probable que l'on ne me laissera plus utiliser mon ordinateur pendant un long moment...)).**

**Bref...**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est des deux prochaines histoires que j'écrirai dans ce receuil, et bien en fait j'hésite...**

**Il y aura déjà SUR une parodie du Lac des Cygnes (alors je n'ai pas lu le conte, j'ai seulement vue deux films qui s'en sont inspirés, soit; "Le Cygne et la Princesse" (que je conseil à tous les fans de Disney) et "Barbie Lac des Cygnes" (ouais j'ai regardé cette merde étant jeune et je rigole toujours autant dessus XD)). Je tiens absolument à la faire celle-la XD**

**Mais pour le deuxième conte et bien en fait j'hésite entre: La Belle au bois dormant, La petite Sirène, Alice au pays des merveilles, les trois mousquetaires (je sais, ce n'est pas un conte, mais j'ai eu une super idée là-dessus) et enfin La fée du robinet (merci à toi Meli-chan27 de m'avoir rappelé le titre =D).**

**Et vous savez quoi ? Et bien pour le deuxième conte, je vais vous laisser choisir entre ces cinq propositions !XD**

**Après j'ai aussi pensé à Cendrillon, La Princesse et la Grenouille, Notre Dame de Paris, Les milles et une nuits, la Belle et la Bête, Casse-noisette, Pinochio et Réponse, mais je n'ai toujours pas réflèchis à un scénario convenable les concernants (ou alors ils sont pleins de failles), donc je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de m'attaquer à ceux-là...**

**Sur ce, et bien écoutez, encore Bonne année à tous! XD et puis à la prochaine !**

**Ciao-ciao!**


	6. Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille: Chapitre 2

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre de la fanfiction**** : Les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre du conte**** : Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille.**

**Auteur**** : Essayez de deviner ! XD**

**Rating**** : T**

**Pairing**** : B26 et XS sous-entendus.**

**Disclaimer**** : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano.**

**Bon bah voilà le chapitre qui clôture ce conte. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter si ce n'est **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! =D**

**PS: PENSEZ BIEN A LIRE LE SECOND CHAPITRE D'HIBARI ET LES 9 ARCOBALENOS QUE J'AI PUBLIE HIER, HEIN! XD**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**_

- Bel-sempaï ! Vous n'êtes pas fatigué de me suivre absolument partout comme ça ?

Le dit « sempaï » lui envoya un couteau en guise de réponse.

- Ushishi ! Ton « sempaï » est un prince, alors un peu de respect pour ton ainé ! Appels-moi « Prince », « Votre Majesté », « Votre Altesse » ou encore Belphégor-sama à l'avenir.

Fran leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait absolument rien entendu !

- Bel-sempaï…

Le prince jeta son second couteau sur la tête de la grenouille qui l'esquiva.

- Kohaï-chan !

- Je m'appels Fran.

- Ushishi ! Et le prince s'appel Belphégor !

Fran soupira.

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous, comme ça?

- Ushishi ! Parce que le prince s'ennuie !

- Ah !

Le prince tiqua.

- Quoi "AH"?

- Moi aussi je m'ennuie avec vous…

Le blond perdit son sourire.

- Répètes-moi ça un peu pour voir, sale paysan !

- Au secours ! Je suis poursuivit par un loup-mutant qui se prend pour un prince ! Hurla le vert en courant aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de la maison de sa grand-mère.

- Le prince va t'égorger vif espèce de sale petite grenouille igniarde !

* * *

_Et ce sublime dialogue se poursuivit avec une course-poursuite jusqu'à la maison de la grand-mère de Fran._

- Ushishi ! On est arrivé plus tôt que prévu on dirait.

- Cela veut dire qua vous allez enfin me laisser tranquille ?

- Ushishi ! Même pas dans t'es rêves petite grenouille !

Fran soupira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une petite voix provenant de la maison.

- C'est Fran, ton petit-fils, chéri mamie ! Hurla Bélphégor à la place de sa grenouille, tout en l'immitant à la perfection.

- Bel-sempaï, pourquoi avez-vous répondu à ma place ?

- Ushishi ! C'est pour mieux t'embêter mon enfant !

« Ou pas ! » Rajouta t-il intérieurement.

- Tire sur la chevillette et la… Commença une petite voix qui ne finit jamais sa phrase car la porte venait d'être découpé en petits morceaux par le blondinet.

- Bel-sempaï, pourquoi avez-vous détruit la porte ?

Le prince rigola simplement en guise de réponse.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre sempaï…

- Ushishi! Le prince t'emmerde !

- Fran… C'est toi ? Approche donc mon enfant…

En face de la porte, sur le canapé, se trouvait une drôle de forme ensevelie sous une tonne de couvertures.

- Mamie ? Vous êtes malade ? Lui demanda Fran faussement inquiet. Vous avez une drôle de façon de parler.

La grenouille entendit un faux toussotement en guise de réponse.

- Tu m'as ramené quelque chose…(toussotement)… mon enfant ?

Le vert se gratta la joue.

- Figurez-vous mamie que je vous avais rapporté des gâteaux… Commença le vert avant de désigner du doigt son voisin qui lui souriait à pleine dents. mais malheureusement pour vous, ce drôle d'énergumène les à tous mangé !

- Ushishi ! Le paysan est un menteur ! Il en a mangé plus que le prince ! Se défendit le blond en lui envoyant un couteau.

Fran allait bien répliquer quelque chose, mais sa « grand-mère » le devança.

- Pose-le sur la table et avance-toi (toussotement) mon enfant…

- Ah ça non grand-mère ! Vous allez me refiler tous vos microbes et ma mère sera encore trop radine pour aller payer le médecin ! Je préfère de loin rester ici. Répliqua le garçon en posant le panier sur la dite table.

- QUOI ! Comment oses-tu… ! S'énerva la voix en reprenant maladroitement sa voix d'origine. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite après avoir toussoté: Euh... Mais ce n'est pas grave ça mon enfant…!

Le prince ricana.

- Ushishi ! Le prince ne te pensait pas aussi sans-cœur, petite grenouille !

- Mamie, vous avez une drôle de façon de parler. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

La grand-mère re-toussota.

- Je te paierai le médecin mon enfant (toussotement), approche…

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

- Ushishi !

La "grand-mère" commença à s'impatienter.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous avez une drôle de voix…

- C'est parce que je suis malade mon enfant…

- Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas de sous votre couette ?

- C'est parce que j'ai très froid mon enfant…

- Il fait trente-sept degrès.

- C'est à cause de la fièvre mon enfant, maintenant approche !

- A force de me demander d'approcher, vous avez vraiment l'air d'être un pédophile…

- C'est parce que…

La grand-mère ne trouvait plus rien à rien à redire.

- Ushishi !

- Pourquoi rigolez-vous Bel-sempaï ?

- Oh et puis merde ! Fis la « grand-mère » en reprenant sa voix d'origine et en balançant ses nombreuses couvertures à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un bon coup de pied.

C'est un jeune homme blond qui en sortit, vétue d'une chemise de nuit blanche ornée de petits cœurs rouges.

- Ushishi ! Rasiel, tu es ridicule !

- Kesheshea ! Bonjour à toi aussi Bel !

Fran de son côté resta totalement impassible face à la disparition de sa grand-mère.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma grand-mère. En déduisit-il en regardant le sosie du prince de haut en bat.

- Ushishi ! Quel sens de l'observation !

Ces derniers étaient presque semblables. Leurs seules différences, c'étaient leurs vêtements, leurs rires abominables ainsi que leurs immondes coupes de cheveux.

Tout comme son frère jumeaux, Rasiel possédait des oreilles de loups ainsi que des dents pointues, aussi aiguisées qu'un rasoir (Nda: Rasiel, Rasoir! XD).

- Oh ! Grand-mère! Comme vous avez de grandes dents !

- Kesheshea ! C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant ! Cria le fauve en bondissant vers sa victime après s'être longuement léché les babines.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre loup qui s'interposa entre eux deux.

- Bel ! Laisses-le au roi !

- Ushishi ! Pas question ! C'est la "proie" du prince ! Va te chercher un jouet ailleurs!

- Wouah ! Bel-sempaï ! Vous êtes super fort ! Le complimenta Fran d'un air peu convainquant.

- Ushishi ! Merci petit grenouille !

Cependant le prince se prit un violent coup de genoux de la part du roi qui en profiter pour se ruer à vive allure sur sa pauvre victime.

- En…foiré ! Répliqua le prince, plié en deux.

- HIIIII ! Cria Fran de manière peu convaincante à la Sawada Tsunayoshi, tout en restant bêtement immobile.

- Kesheshea ! C'est le roi qui mangera la grenouille !

- HIII ! Cria t-il de nouveau lorsqu'il sentie la présence du majordome du roi se rapprocher de lui dans son dos (ce dernier était resté derrière la porte afin d'éviter à la grenouille toute échappatoire).

Et pour une raison encore inexpliqué, il portait lui aussi une chemise de nuit (jaune avec des points verts en dentelle)…

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! Cria Olgert en tentant d'attraper la grenouille, sans toutefois remarquer que le roi allait bondir sur elle.

- Argh ! Olgert pousses-toi !

Hé là, il ne fallu à Fran que le merveilleux reflexe de se baisser pour que ses deux agresseurs se rentre dedans…

- Ushishi ! Jolie !

… Et soient mis KO par la même occasion…

- Oups ! Dit Fran en se relevant. Excusez-moi !

- Ushishi ! Tu as de bons réflexes dis-moi, ma petite grenouille !

Le vert resta complètement impassible au compliment du blond.

-Je me demande bien comment ma grand-mère a fait pour se transformer en votre sosie, sempaï !

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

- Cette chose que tu vois là, n'est pas ta grand-mère ! Il s'agit du frère jumeaux du prince !

La grenouille écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah bon ? Je ne l'aurai jamais cru !

Le prince envoya un énième couteau se planter à quelques centimètres de sa grenouille. Ce dernier ce dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Oh ! De la tarte aux pommes ! S'émerveilla Fran en dévorant littéralement la dite tarte du regard. Cette dernière était encore en train de cuire dans le four.

C'était étrange, mais Fran avait la légère impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…

Mais ça ne devait pas être important ! Il préférait largement se concentrer sur la tarte qui était en train de tourner devant lui plutôt que d'y réfléchir…

Hé là, sans crier gare, des bras saisir brusquement son cou par derrière !

- Mais… qu'est…que… ! Réussit-il à murmurer. L'autre était en train de l'étouffer !

- Ushishi ! Ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris à te méfier des inconnus, petit grenouille ? Murmura le blondinet à son oreille après lui avoir léché la nuque.

Et pour la première fois dans cette fanfiction, Fran affichait autre chose que de l'impassibilité sur son visage. Serait-ce… de la peur ?

- Ai…moi… S'étouffait-il alors que le blond le lâché d'une main pour saisir un couteau sortie de nulle part.

- Ushishi ! Tu appartiens au prince petite grenouille ! Rien qu'au prince ! S'extasia le loup en léchant son couteau avec un sourire perché plaqué aux lèvres. Mais le prince dois bien reconnaitre qu'il s'est bien amusé en ta compagnie…

Fran avait de plus en plus de mal respirer. Belphègor s'amusait à le regarder étouffer en entaillant sa joue avec son couteau pour tester son tranchant.

- Sa-yo-na-ra! Ma petite grenouille ! Ushishi !

- VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II ! Hurla un homme en entrant vivement dans la maison, en courant à la vitesse de l'éclair (il ne manqua pas de piétiner Rasiel et Olgert qui dormaient l'un sur l'autre au passage).

Ce dernier fit sursauter Belphègor qui en lâcha son couteau sous la surprise.

- VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS ! Hurla le requin en se dirigeant à vive allure dans la cuisine poursuivit par Levy, le vendeur moustachu.

- Reviens ici tout de suite sale chenapan ! Tu vas voir le sort que je réserve aux gens qui ose réveiller le Bossu, moi !

Soudain, des éclairs jaillir de nulle part pour s'attaquer au requin (ne manquant pas de détruire une bonne partie du salon et de la cuisine sous les regards ahuris de Fran et Bélphègor au passage).

- Mais qu'est-ce-que… Commença le prince en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la table qui venait visiblement de devenir le champ de course des deux fous furieux.

- VOIIIIIII ! Tu ne m'attraperas jamais ! Fis Squalo en tournant plus d'une dixaine de fois autour de ladite table tout en esquivant les éclairs lancé par le vendeur.

- Je t'aurai pour le Bossu ! Cria Levy en courant lui aussi tout autour de la table dans le but d'attraper le requin.

- Bel-sempaï… Qui sont ces gens ?

- Urusai stupide grenouille ! Ta vie s'achève ici ! Cria Belphègor en levant son bras, armé de son fidèle couteau, près à le planter sauvagement dans la chair fraiche de sa petite grenouille favorite.

Mais alors que Belphègor allait planter son arme dans le torse de sa proie, des coups de feux surgirent de nulle parts et frappèrent Belphègor en pleine poire, libérant ainsi la grenouille de son emprise.

(A noter que le loup venait de voler à plus de cent métres et qu'il avait atterit en plein sur son frère jumeaux qui visiblement s'était momentanément reveillé XD)

- MON SAUVEUR ! Hurla t-il en dirigeant son regard vers la porte de la cuisine.

Cependant il s'abstint de lui sauter dans les bras à la vue du regard de tueur qu'il lançait aux deux autres.

- B... Bossu !

- VOOIIIIIII ! ENFOIRE DE BOSS ! TU VAS REGRETTER DE M'AVOIR TROMPE AVES CES SALES VIPERES!

Le boss envoya deux bons coups de feux au plafond pour le faire taire (au passage, il se prit de la poussière dans la gueule en faisant ça).

- Je vais tous vous tuer... Murmura t-il pour lui même.

Les autres ravalèrent difficilement leurs salives.

- VOOOOOOIIIIII! NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR RECOUCHER AVEC TOI!

- Tu feras ce que je te dirai, déchet!

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE DECHET LA?!

- Tais-toi sale brigand! Tu n'a rien à dire au bossu!

- Bonté divine ! Mais que c'est-il passé ici ?! Fit la « grand-mère » en pénétrant elle aussi dans la cuisine. AHHHHH ! Ma tarte est en train de prendre feu ! Hurla t elle en se précipitant à vive allure vers le four désormais envahis par un nuage de fumée noir. Fran-chan ! Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de me prévenir à l'avance lorsque tu inviterais des amis à venir souper chez moi !

La grenouille ecarquilla les yeux.

- HIIIII! Une revenante! S'alarma t-il faussement. Mamie ! Je croyais que tu avais été dévoré par les loups tout à l'heure !

- VOIIIIIIII ! ON N'EST PAS SES AMIS ALORS FOUTEZNOUS LA PAIX !

La grand-mère (qui avais réussit à sortir de la cave parce que Xanxus avait involontèrement tiré sur la serrure) commenca às'énerver.

- Ah ? Mais alors qui êtes vous donc pour oser mètre le feu chez moi ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont morts… Murmura Fran en examinant le pouls de son sempaï.

Et là, à la surprise génèrale de tout le monde (ou pas...), Xanxus tira à quelques centimètres de la grand-mère qui s'évanouit sur le coup.

- Oh ! On dirait que mamie c'est évanouit !

- Kufufu… On dirait bien…

Fran sursauta.

- Tiens? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là Shisho ?

- Kufufu... Je suis toujours là. Et dans cette fic je suis ton oncle, ne l'oublis pas!

- HIIII ! Hurla Fran impassibelement en remarquant que le brun venait de dégomer l'argenté et le moustachu d'un seul coup de pistolet.

Pire ! Désormais c'était lui qui était visé le mafieux!

- Je suis un cambrioleur...

- Kufufu…

Et on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux...*

**PS**: A noter que l'affaire concernant le "prince déchu, voleur d'argent habitant le forêt de la tempête" ne fût jamais résolue à la grande déception de Mammon Viper...

_**Fin **_

**Moralité de l'histoire :**

**Premièrement** : Ne faites confiance à personne ! Pas même à votre grand-mère ! è_é

**Deuxièmement** : Il ne faut jamais laisser le four allumer sans surveillance ! è_é

**Troisièmement** : Penser à bien refermer la porte ! è_é

**Et enfin Quatrièmement*:** L'auteur de cette fanfiction devrait vraiment jouer un peu moins à Tale of Symphonia... Et surtout moins mourir...

* * *

**Voilà ! XD Alors, ça vous à plu ?**

**J'étais littéralement morte de rire en écrivant ce chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point (et là je suis surtout fatigué parce que mine de rien, j'ai quand même publié deux chapitres sur deux jours d'affilés…).**

**Bref, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le message sur le chapitre précédent donc je vais faire un rappel : après le dernier chapitre d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos (qui ne sortira pas avant le 19 Janvier parce que Bac Blanc oblige), j'attaque deux nouveaux contes: l'un sera inspiré du Lac des Cygnes et pour ce qui est de l'autre et bien je vais vous laisser l'opportunité de le choisir entre ces cinq propositions :**

**- La Belle au bois dormant.**

**- La Petite sirène.**

**- Les trois mousquetaires (même si ce n'est pas un conte).**

**- Alice aux pays des merveilles.**

**- La Fée du robinet (ou "Les Fées" ? Je ne sais pas lequel des deux titres est le bon).**

**Sur ce:**

**Ciao-ciao !**


	7. Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos: Chapitre 3

**Ciaossu ! XD**

**Titre de la fanfiction : Les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre de ce conte là : Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos. (Parce que oui, il y en a neuf , au risque de spoil !)**

**Auteur : Moi ! XD**

**Rating : « T », je crois.**

**Pairings : Réponse: dans le prochain chapitre (parce que je rajoute un chapitre finalement ) ! XD**

**Disclaimer : Oh ! Un marshmallow volant ! =O**

**Bon ok, j'avoue !**

**Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano.**

… **Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Hé hé hé !**

**Donc, salut tout le monde.**

***Soupir* Ca fait combien de temps que je vous ai promis d'écrire le chapitre 3 de ce conte déjà ? Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon avis…**

**Mais la fin arrivera très vite, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de mettre un terme à cette histoire rapidement...**

**Donc, je tenais absolument à m'excuser: Pardon pour mon manque cruel de ponctualité ! T_T**

**Enfin bref, je vais me répéter mais après les deux procahins chapitres, je risque de faire une petite pause avant d'écrire les deux (voir trois) prochains contes (parce que j'ai mes autres fanfics à gérer et le cas de certaines me préoccupe quelque peu...**

**Et en plus j'ai promis à une amie d'écrire une fanfic sur Saiyuki sur ce site et sur mon nouveau blog, à savoir "La-Belle-Sanzo-Ikko" (Si ça vous intéresse, allez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil (mais je ne le mets pas souvent à jour, je vous préviens)).**

**Sinon, j'en avais déjà parlé dans le chapitre précédent, mais pour les deux (voir les trois) prochains contes que j'écrirai, il y en a un qui a déjà été plus ou moins choisis (par moi), à savoir une parodie du « Lac des cygnes », mais un petit souci se pose avec ce dernier :**

**En fait j'ai imaginé deux versions complètement différentes de ce conte !**

**Donc voilà, en fait je n'ai jamais lu le Lac des Cygnes, j'ai seulement vu les films « Le Cygne et la Princesse », crée par un ancien patron de Disney et « Barbie Lac des Cygnes », l'un des seuls films de Barbie que j'ai "à peu prés aimé" avec « Barbie Princesse Raiponce » (Ce qui est un comble, sachant que je me moque de cette blondasse en permanence).**

**Du coup, comme les scénarios des deux films sont trèèèèèèèèèès différents et trèèèèèès difficiles à réaccordé, voilà ce que ça donne : **

**- Un 0027, qui parodie le film « Barbie lac des Cygnes »**

**- Et un X27, qui parodie le film « Le Cygne et la Princesse »**

**Donc, à vous de voter pour la version que vous préférez ! XD **

**(Le X27 vs le 0027… Le combat épique ! Lol ! XD)**

**Le prologue de celle que vous aurez choisi sera diffusé avant la fin d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos et donc avant ma "petite pause" sur cette fanfic (qui durera toutes les vacances maximum).**

**Pour ce qui est de l'autre conte que j'écrirai en parallèle (voir les deux autres contes que j'écrirai), vous laisse le choix entre (Vous pouvez voter pour cinq contes maximum, et comme j'en ai rajouté et que je n'avais pas précisé les pairings à l'avance, les trois votes qui ont déjà été donné sont annulés mais serviront de bonus en cas d'égalité) : **

**(Ps : Je vous ai mis les pairings finalement parce que si vous choisissez une histoire et que le pairing ne vous plait pas finalement, ce n'est pas très correcte…)**

**- La Belle au bois dormant (XS, ce conte a déjà reçu deux voix bonus).**

**- Les trois mousquetaires (Pas de pairings, fic anti-Kyoko et Haru).**

**- La Petite Sirène (6918 (C'était un XS à la base, mais j'ai changé d'avis…), ce conte a déjà obtenu une voix bonus).**

**- La fée du Robinet (Pas de pairings, centré sur Uni et Bluebell).**

**- Alice au pays des merveilles (Pas de pairings… ALL27 peut-être…).**

**Et je rajoute à cela (parce que certains de mes plans ont enfin abouties à quelque chose entre-temps):**

**- Cendrillon (6996).**

**- Raiponce (XS).**

**- Casse-noisette (5980).**

**- Le Prince et le Pauvre (Pas de pairings, centré sur Tsuna et Giotto)**

**- La Princesse et la Grenouille (Etonnant, non ? R27 ou B96, deux versions existent…)**

**- Pinocchio (Pas de pairings, centré sur Tsuna… ALL27 peut-être)**

**- Hansel et Grettel (Pas de pairings, centré sur Ryohei et Kyoko)**

**- La Belle et la Bête (6927)**

**- La variante du Lac des Cygnes (donc la version 0027 ou la version X27 que vous n'aurez pas choisi en premier vœu (j'avais imaginé trois versions de cette histoire à l'origine, la dernière était un 6927 et 9618, mais j'ai décidé de l'avorter pour plusieurs raisons (c'était beaucoup trop compliqué de fusionner l'histoire des deux films…))**

**- Jacques et le haricot magique (Pas de pairings, centré sur Tsuna, Lambo, Ryohei, Gokudera et Yamamoto)**

**- Coraline (Ouais ce n'est un conte, mais j'ai envie de le faire quand même (c'est de Tim Burton). Couples: ? (Fallait bien installer un couple mystère quelque part...)**

**- Pirate des Caraïbes ! (Allez, j'ose ! Couples: ? (Ouh... Je suis vraiment méchante... XD)**

**- Arrietty (10027)**

**- Le Voyage de Chihiro (1827)**

**- Les Noces funèbres (Couples: ? XD)**

**- Les Milles et une Nuits/Aladdin (33Hana)**

**- Monstres et Compagnie (Pas de couples, centré sur Tsuna et Giotto)**

**- La Château Ambulant (Couples: ?)**

**- Le Cavalier sans tête (Couples: ?)**

**Ou encore des fics un petits peu particulières par rapport aux autres (en quoi, vous verrez bien =D), que je finirai pas écrire de toute façon, parce que franchement rien que d'y penser je suis expldr ! ;D (Ou triste, ça dépend en fait...)**

**- Winnie l'ourson (Pas de pairings, juste un gros délire XD, un truc de fou ! (je crois que de tout mes délire c'est le pire !)**

**- L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (ALL27, un peu particulier aussi...)**

**- Le Roi Lion (Particulier, c'est le mot... Couple: Je ne sais pas si il en aura...)**

**- La petite vendeuse d'allumette (Centré sur Chrome.)**

**Pour les autres contes (ou juste Disney en fait... ou bien même juste "films", il y a de tout ici !) je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, j'ai pensé à Hercule, Boucle d'or et les trois ours (déjà quelque peu parodié dans cette fanfic), Fantasia, Oliver et Compagnie, Rox et Rouky, Arthur (de Merlin l'enchanteur), les autres films d'Hayao Miyazaki ou encore Shrek (ouais ouais, vous avez bien lu), mais je n'aboutie à rien de bien ficelé avec ces derniers pour l'instant…**

**Ce qui est très chiant, parce que j'aimerai bien écrire un LI-pin, un GA, un RLuce, un D18, un 10051, un 10001, un 127, un DS etc... Mais je n'ai absolument pas d'idées ! T_T**

**Après, pour toutes ces fics, le nombre de chapitre et quelque peu...aléatoire...**

**Certaine fics n'auront qu'un seul et unique chapitre, tandis que d'autres en feront bien cinq ou six...**

**Voili, voilou !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

_**Hibari et les neuf Arcobalenos: **_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**A l'entrée de la maison des friandises.**_

- Tsuna-nii... J'ai mal au ventre. Se plaignit Fuuta en se massant ledit ventre.

- Moi aussi, rassure-toi... Lui répondit le châtain tout aussi mal en point que son cadet.

- Ca fait maaaal... ! Pleurnicha Uni les larmes aux yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est rentré dans cette maison, déjà ?" Se questionna le châtain en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Le diner est prêêêêt les enfants ! Cria une petite voix masculine en sortant de la cuisine, avec le sourire aux lèvres ! Mama va bieeeen s'occuper de vous !

- HIIIIII ! Ils reviennent !

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! On a voulu demander la permission aux propriétaires de la maison pour pouvoir manger cette dernière !

Quelle drôle d'idée j'ai eu tout de même..."

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_Le jeune prince toqua à la por... pardon, à la tablette de chocolat qui se trouvait devant lui._

_- Excusez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!_

_Pas de réponse._

_- Je crois qu'il n'y a personne ici, Tsuna-nii... Murmura Fuuta à ses côtés. _

_- Je suis fatigué, moi... et j'ai faim... Continua Uni en mangeant les macarons encastrés dans la décoration de la fenêtre._

_Le châtain réfléchit un instant à une solution de secours. _

_Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'endormir dehors, hein ?_

_- Moi, je propose qu'on aille cambrioler la maison ! Reprit la jeune fille avec le sourire aux lèvres. _

_- HIIIIII ! Surtout pas ! Cette maison n'est pas à nous !_

_- On a qu'à manger la porte, Tsuna-nii ! Reprit le petit Fuuta en attrapant le t-shirt de son ainé._

_- HIIIII ! C'est hors de question ! Cette maison n'est pas à nous et ils pourraient porter plainte ! Contesta vivement le châtain, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même._

_- Ushishi ! Mais qu'avons-nous là..._

_- HIIIIIIII ! Crièrent les trois mineurs (surtout Tsuna en fait, puisqu'il avait le dos tourné...)._

_- Ushishi... Alors, comme ça on est perdu les enfants... ? Se marrait le jeune homme qui se tenait désormais à l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire complètement perché aux lèvres..._

_Il portait un tablier rayé noir et violet à froufrou... il était recouvert de sang... il avait trois couteaux dans la main droite... un sac poubelle dans l'autre... un frange... et... une couronne...? _

_Et des oreilles et une queue de chat, en plus?_

_..._

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Bref, une seule conclusion vint à l'esprit des trois enfants perdus à ce moment là:_

_- HIIIIIIII ! UN SERIAL KILLER ! Hurla Tsuna en tombant à la renverse ! _

_Ce dernier recula le plus possible en rampant en arrière (oui, oui, croyez-moi c'est possible ! Tout est possible avec Tsuna, voyons !)._

_Uni et Fuuta de leurs côtés partirent en courant et en hurlant de toutes leurs forces._

_- HIIIII ! NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS ICI TOUT SEUL !_

_- PARDON TSUNA-NII ! Cria Fuuta déjà loin._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur..._

- OOOOOHHHHH ! MAIS EN VOILA D'ADORAAABLE ENFANTS !

_- KYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Hurla Uni en tombant elle-aussi à la renverse._

_- OHHHHH ! MAIS QUELLE ADORABLE PETITE FILLE ! Cria le nouveau venu en se jetant dans les bras de la petite fille. Comment t'appels-tu jeune fille ?_

_- KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH ! Continua de hurler la petite fille qui était littéralement en train d'étouffer sur place._

_L'homme qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras était disons... vêtu d'une façon eu commode..._

_Pourquoi donc portait-il un tutu rose en dentelle ?!_

_- MAMA LUSSURIA VA VOUS RAMENER A LA MAISON, MES PETITS CHERIIIIS !_

_- AAAAAAHHHHHH ! Hurla Fuuta à son tour en faisant demi-tour. UN MOOONSTRE !_

_- FUUUTA ! AIDE-MOI ! S'époumona la jeune fille avant de tomber dans les pommes._

_Tsuna de son côté venait de se faire couper la joue par un couteau volant._

_- HIIIIIIII ! Continuait de hurler le châtain qui ne pouvait pas se relever._

_Parce que sa cheville s'est mystérieusement cassée suite à sa petite chute de tout à l'heure..._

_Quand je vous disais que tout était possible avec Tsuna ! Ce n'était pas un mensonge ! _

_- Ushishi ! Se mit à rire le dit "sérial killer", tout en léchant le sang qui se trouvait sur l'un de ses couteaux et en se rapprochant dangereusement du châtain. En voilà une belle prise ! Ushishi !_

_- HIIIIII ! S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT ! EPARGNEZ-MOI VOTRE MAJESTE !_

_- Ushishi ! Tu apprends plutôt vite, contrairement à une certaine petite grenouille..._

* * *

**_Au château du roi de la brume:_**

_Petite grenouille qui éternua soudainement au château du roi Mukuro, à ce moment même..._

_- Shisho ! Je crois qu'une jolie jeune-fille est en train de parler de moi !_

_- Kufufu... Seulement dans tes rêves ma chère et tendre petite grenouille..._

_La dite petite grenouille bascula sa tête d'incompréhension._

_- Gnéééé ?! Shisho... Je crois, que vous êtes vraiment tombé sur la tête... !_

_- Silence !_

* * *

**_Retour au lieu du vrai flash-back de Tsuna._**

_Fuuta de son côté continuait de s'enfuir en abandonnant ses deux compagnons._

_- Kesheshea ! Mais ou cours-tu donc comme ça, petit garçon ?_

_- AAAAAAAhhhhhhh ! Hurla Fuuta avant de tomber lui-aussi dans les pommes._

_Comment le mec de tout à l'heure avait-il bien pu réussir se téléporter ?_

_- Kesheashea ! Le roi à attrappé quelque chose !_

_- HIIIIII ! Ré-hurla le châtain en voyant une fille chelou sortir de la maison pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Bienvenue. Vous êtes nos invités... Hé hé hé..._

_Et là, Tsuna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Bianchi, une tueuse à gage ayant cherché à la tuer trois ans plus tôt._

_Et ce fût au tour de Tsuna de tomber dans les pommes..._

_Puis lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin du flash-back, ils ne firent que manger._

_Parce qu'en réalité, ces gens étaient traiteurs…_

_Et que tout leurs "cobayes" y sont mystérieusement restés..._

_Et bien sur que non, que ce n'était pas des cannibales ! _

_Enfin !_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

* * *

- HIIIIII ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! Hurla soudainement le châtain en jetant les plats qu'on lui mettait sous le nez sur les deux jumeaux, qui visiblement étaient déjà en train de se disputer et qui se disputèrent encore plus lorsque l'un commença à se moquer de l'autre parce qu'il avait des spaghettis à la bolognaise dans les cheveux.

- Kesheashea !

- Teme ! S'énerva le "prince" en se jetant sur son frère à vive allure.

"Une ouverture !" S'enthousiasma le châtain en courant dans le tas (et un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même parce qu'il avait mal au ventre).

- Mais ! Tsunayoshi-kun ! Ou vas-tu ?! Cria Lussuria à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Le dessert n'a pas encore été servi !

- Uni ! Fuuta ! On fonce !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à leur tour et fuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent tandis que les jumeaux continuaient de s'entretuer.

C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Et ils coururent aussi vite que possible dans la forêt qui s'offrait à eux.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Hurla Bianchi en se lançant à leur trousse, mais qui de trompa littéralement de chemin...

- Roi d'opérette !

- Prince aux pâquerettes !

- Et bien ! Quelle histoire ! Soupira Lussuria en se grattant la tête. Ma, ma ~ Calmez-vous un peu les enfants, vous allez finir par casser quelque chose !

- Jamais ! Lui répondirent les deux frères à l'unisson.

* * *

_**A la maison des Arcobalenos**__:_

- Allez-vous faire mordre à mort !

Non mais c'est quoi ça ! On ne force pas le grand Hibari Kyoya à faire le ménage, quand même !

Le plus grand (ou le plus petit, ça dépend du point du vue...) hitman du monde, braqua son arme en direction du jeune homme qui visiblement n'avait pas du tout envie de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait commis chez eux.

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira ! Nous, on doit avoir une réunion !

- Avec Checker Face ! Ajouta Luce, inutilement.

- Luce-san... on s'en fiche ! Lui fit remarquer Verde, en pleine lecture de rapport, ce qui visiblement la vexa, au vue de sa mine...

- ...

- On compte sur toi ! Lui dit Fong en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

- Hm ! Gémirent Verde et Mammon à la suite avant de sortir par la porte par un ascensseur souterrain (sortit de nul part) pour l'un et de disparaitre mystérieusement pour l'autre.

Bermuda, Lal et Colonello étaient quant à eux déjà parti !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser une seule petite poussière trainer ! Intervint Skull, visiblement peu conscient du regard de sérial killer que lui lançait vivement Hibari, avant de sortir lui-aussi de la maison.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient chanter une petite chanson en choeur, hein ?

- T'as intérêt à ce que tout soit nikel à notre retour... Le menaça Reborn en baissant son fedora d'une manière sombre avant de sortir lui-aussi.

Pauvre Hibari, il va devoir ce taper tout le ménage de la maison !

- Et puis quoi encore !

Bah, tu vas le faire, c'est logique, non ?

Avec une petite chanson de préférence !

- Je vais te mordre à mort, sale auteur de merde !

Et ho ! =O Je te rappel que tu n'es pas censé communiquer avec moi !

- On le fait bien dans Saiyuki: Version Reborn, alors boucle-là un peu !

Non.

- Je vais la tuer...

Et moi te revoler tes tonfas ! (Parce que c'est déjà arrivé) =D

- C'est ça, réessaies herbivore !

Je ne vais pas me priver ! HIIIII ! Ok, d'accord, d'accord, range-les !

- Mais à qui parles-tu donc, Hibari-kun ? S'inquiéta Luce face au comportement schizophrénique de notre jeune homme favori, qui, je le rappel, n'est pas censé m'adresser la parole.

Ha ha ha ! La bonne blague !

Parce que oui, Luce n'était pas partie !

- Si tu cherche les balais et les serpillères, reprit-elle, ils sont dans le placard sous les escaliers que tu as cassé hier...

- ...

- Bonne chance ! Lui sourit-elle avant de sortir elle-aussi de la salle.

Une fois Luce partie, Hibari ne se priva pas de casser une vitre avec l'un de ses tonfas sous l'effet de la colère et de s'affaler sur le canapé.

Hibari-san ! Tu dois faire le ménage.

- ...

En chantant !

- ...

Hibari !

- ...

Tu ne me réponds plus parce que je t'ai dis que tu ne devais pas me répondre.

- ...

Il dort...

- ...

... Youhou !

- Herbivore...

Oui ?! =D

- Je vais te mordre à mort !

HIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

_**Dans la forêt:**_

- Je crois qu'on les a semé... Murmura Tsuna à bout de souffle en se rendant compte que les deux enfants n'étaient plus derrière lui.

Volatisés !

- HIIIIIIII ! J'ai perdu les enfants !

" Je ne comprends pas ! Il était derrière moi il y a quelque min..."

- HIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Le buisson venait de bouger.

- ... En... Enma ?!

- Je suis retard ! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard ! Adelheid va me couper la tête !

"C'est moi ou mon ami Enma vient de passer en courant devant moi avec des oreilles de lapins ?

Je crois que je vais finir par devenir fou moi dans cette fanfiction !"

- Héé ! A... Attends-moi Enma ! Hurla le châtain en se lançant à la poursuite du rouquin.

"Serais-je arrivé à la frontiére des Shimons sans m'en rendre compte ?"

- Je suis en retard ! En retard ! En... AHHHHHH ! UN TROU !

- HIIIIIIII ! Cria à son tour Tsunayoshi en tombant dans le dit trou, juste après son ami.

Qui était assez profond, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- HIIIII ! LE MÊME TERRIER GEANT QUE DANS ALICE AUX PAYS DES MERVEILLES !

- Tiens ! Tu étais là Tsuna ?

- Je t'appels depuis tout à l'heure, imbécile ! HIIIIIII !

Alors que les deux enéguménent s'approchait dangeuresement du fond, le décor changea soudainement.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvérent assis à une table en compagnie de trois autres personnes, qui sirotient tranquillement leur tasse de thé.

- HIIIII ! C'est quoi ce délire !

- Ara~ Mais c'est ce cher Tsunayoshi !

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps à la maison des Arcobalenos:**_

Hibari-saaaan ! Reveilles-toi ! =D

- ...

ça toque à la porte !

- J'entends des voix moi maintenant...

Hé !

- Je vais mordre à mort l'herbivore qui a osé toquer à la porte pendant ma sieste !

Et sur ces belles paroles qu'Hibari-san partit gracieusement ouvrir à la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec une petite vendeuse... d'ananas ?

- C'était pas sensé être des pommes, mamzelle l'auteur ?

Tais-toi Fran et sort d'ici s'il-te-plait !

- Vous n'êtes pas logique mamzelle l'auteur !

Plus rien n'est logique dans cette fanfiction, de toute façon ! Toi, tu n'es même pas sensé être là !

- Ah ?

Bref, revenons à Hibari et Ch... la petite vendeuse d'allum... D'ANANAS ! qui s'étaient momentanément mis sur pause...

- B... Bonjour monsieur...

- ... Articula difficilement Hibari en se retenant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Que pouvait bien donc faire la demi-soeur de son ex-beau cousin d'ananas (qui en fait était juste son ex-belle cuisine... pardon, cousine, mais comme j'aime bien embrouiller les lecteurs, je vais laisser ça comme ça ! XD) ici ?

Et pourquoi était-elle déguisé en petit chaperon rouge ?

- Vous... Vous voulez un Ananas ?

- Au revoir. Lui claqua la porte au nez Hibari, d'air complètement indifférent.

Hibari-san ! Va tout de suite lui réouvrir !

- Non. Va t-en !

Ah ! Tu vois que tu m'écoute ! =D Ouvre lui la porte tout de suite !

- ...

Hibari-san !

- T'as qu'à faire, toi...

Non, parce que je ne suis pas sensé être là ! :O

- Mais tu l'es, alors ne fais pas chier et ouvre lui !

Ouh ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi vulgaire Hibari-san ?

- ...

Bon bref, va lui ouvrir !

-Non.

Si !

- Va te faire voir !

Oh ! Hibird à rencontré une Hibirdette !

- Quoi ? Me demanda bêtement Hibari-san en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche tandis que je lui volais ses tonfas pour les balancer vivement par la fenêtre pour l'obliger à sortir de la maison.

HIIII ! SAUVE QUI PEUT !

Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose les enfants; sachez que le grand Hibari Kyoya, malgré toutes les apparences possibles, est en réalité quelqu'un de très, très naïf et qui, je pense, le restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...!

En tout cas, j'en connait un qui ne sera pas vraiment content de payer les réparations de la fenêtre...

...

... Il a une vie... ?! Vous êtes sur ?! o_0 Ah merde ! Je le croyais immortel, moi ! =O

* * *

A l'autre bout du monde (ironie bien sur !), Mammon éternua parce que... Il éternua et qu'on n'est fier de le savoir !

* * *

- HEEEEERBIIIIIIIIVOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE !

Hé hé hé ! Je suis déjà loin ! XD Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Passer par une fenêtre cassé est interdit par le réglement de Namimori ! Tu vas être obligé de passer par la pooooorte ! Ha ha ha !

- ...

On retoqua à la porte.

"Cette satané auteur pourrie à vraiment l'intention de m'empoisonner..."

Hibari ouvrit donc la porte pour contempler une pauvre petite Chrome ui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre et qui lui tendait deséspérement un Ananas.

- ... pour toi... Murmura t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle le put.

- J'en veux pas ! J'aime pas les Ananas, alors écartes-toi !

- Mais...

- Pousse-toi !

"- N'abandonnes-pas ma douce Chrome !" Encouragea sa demi-soeur, le roi du pays de la brume, par télépathie.

- Des bananes ? Dit-elle en transformant l'Ananas en banane (et oui, je mets des majuscules à Ananas et j'en suis fière ! Comme avec le Chocolat, les Brocolis et les Marshmallows !

- Ja n'aime pas ça...

- Des pommes ?

- Elles sont empoisonnées...

- Des poires ?

- C'est toi la poire ! Laisses-moi passer ! Lui-dit elle en la bousculant légéremment.

- Des abricots ?

- Je n'en suis pas un !

- Des pêches ?

- C'est toi la pêche !

- Des tomates !

- Ce n'est un fruit !

- Et du raisin alors ?

- Non ! Pousse-toi ! Ce sont les Herbivores qui mangent cinq fruits et légumes par jour !

Hibari s'éloigna un peu.

"Par ou à t-elle bien pu s'échapper...?" Songea Hibari en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Chrome soupira. Cependant l'arrivé d'Hibird lui fit avoir une idée.

Elle courut après le carnivore qui s'était momentanément arrêté pour réfléchir.

- Tu... veux des graines de tournesols ? Elles sont salées en plus !

- ...

- ...

"Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée finalement..." Songea la jeune fille en ne quittant pas son ex-beau-cousin des yeux.

Et sans un seul mot de plus, Hibari lui prit le paquet des mains et s'éloigna.

"- VICTOIREEEEEEEEE !" Hurla Mukuro par télépathie.

* * *

_**Au château du roi de la brume:**_

- Shisho, vous allez lui casser les oreilles à force de crier ! Et arrêtez de danser la gigue en délire devant moi !

- Silence Fran ! Le réprimenda le roi en lui enfonçant un enième trident dans le bras gauche.

- ça fait mal, Shisho...

- Kufufu... Je m'en fiche !

* * *

**_Retour aux environ de la maison des Arcobalenos:_**

Et là, Hibari gouta une graine.

Et il s'évanouit sur le champ !

Oh mon dieu ! C'est possible ?! O_O

- Kufufu ! Se marrait le roi de la brume en se matérialisant à la place de Chrome. Quel naïf tu fais ma pauvre petite alouette !

* * *

_**Dans le terrier:**_

- B... Bya... Byakuran... Shoi...chi... Bluebell ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?!

- Telle est la question, Tsunayoshi-kun~

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**à suivre...**

* * *

**Oui, je sais, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment, mais c'était trop long sinon (et le prochain chapitre aurait été trop court du coup).**

**Je publierai la suite la week-end prochain (pas celui-là, l'autre, parce que j'ai déjà les prochains chapitres de "Je voudrais déjà être roi" et "Saiyuki: Version Reborn" à écrire), avec le prologue de mon nouveau conte (c'est à dire la version du "Lac des Cygnes" que vous aurez choisi (0027 ou X27 au rappel...).**

**Bref, sur ce...**

**Ciao-ciao ! XD**


	8. Le Lac des Ensorcelés: Prologue

_**Ciaossu ! ;D**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Les contes de Reborn. **

**Titre du conte : Le Lac des Ensorcelés.**

**Auteur: Moi ! XD Linkless-Rena-chan !**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : 0027 (Avec trois voix, contre une seule pour le X27).**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont votés^^ !**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano. **

**Cette histoire parodie principalement le film "Barbie: Lac des Cygnes", l'un des deux seuls films de Barbie que j'ai "miraculeusement" apprécié...**

**Sinon, j'espère très sincéremment que cette histoire vous plaira ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

**Le Lac des Ensorcelés:**

**Prologue :**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain du nom de "Shimon" (Parce que "Reborn", c'était déjà pris ! XD), lors d'une sainte journée de printemps glacée, un jeune prince du nom de Kozato Enma qui... s'entrainait au tir à l'arc dans son immense jardin…

- Je n'ai jamais vu plus empoté que vous mon prince ! Le réprimanda violemment Koyo, son valet en lui frappant violemment à la tête. Vous avez encore tiré sur l'un de nos seuls sacs d'épices que nous avons eu temps de mal à amasser cet hiver!

Le prince baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé…

- Vous êtes toujours désolé ! C'est le douzième sac de la journée que vous videz entièrement sur le sol, alors que la cible se trouve quand même à l'exacte opposé du chariot ! Vous le faite exprès, n'est-ce-pas ?! Il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule flèche, alors tachez de ne pas la rater cette fois-ci !

Le prince ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de placer sa dernière flèche sur son arc.

- Je sens la catastrophe arriver à dix-milles kilomètres… Murmura le valet tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Et la flèche partie !

- Bravo ! Toutes mes félicitations pour votre treizième sac de la journée, Votre Altesse ! Vous avez battus votre propre record !

- …

- Vous pourriez me répondre tout de même !

- … Oui…

Le valet soupira.

- Ah la, la… Mais que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de vous mon prince… ?

- … Pas tireur à l'arc en tout cas…

Koyo fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, mon jeune prince ?

Le rouquin de prince baissa les yeux.

- Rien… Ma mère arrive et va passer sous le sac sur lequel je viens de tirer et qui risque de s'ouvrir à tout moment…

- Pardon ?! S'alarma Koyo en se retournant vivement vers ledit sac, qui était, à ce moment précis, posé bien en hauteur sur un quelconque chariot en bois. Votre Altesse Adelheid ! Attention !

Cette dernière (qui avançait paisiblement d'un air rêveur, sans regarder devant elle), s'arrêta pile poil au mauvais endroit, au moment ou elle entendit l'appel du valet et se prit un violent kilogramme de curry sur la tête…

- KYAAAAHHHH ! Cria t-elle soudainement.

- VOTRE ALTESSE ! Courut vers elle Koyo, complètement paniqué.

Enma le suivit de près, après avoir murmuré un petit « oups ».

- JULIE ! TU ME PAIERAS CA, ROI DE MES DEUX ! Hurla la reine en sortant vivement de la cascade de curry et en donnant les coups de poings un peu n'importe ou (parce qu'elle était aveuglée par le curry). OU TE CACHES-TU, SALE CAFARD DE SABLE ?!

- AAAAARGH ! Hurla Koyo en se prenant un coup de poing, bien placé, de la part de la reine.

Comme son valet venait littéralement de se faire assommer, Enma préféra garder ses distances.

La reine, de son côté, se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair...

Mais en vain...

- Mère ! Mais que faites-vous donc dehors, à une heure aussi matinale ? Lui demanda t-il tout en prenant grand soin de reculer le plus possible à chacun des pas que faisait sa mère, dans sa direction.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle était dangereuse…

Mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait le curry à dix-mille kilomètres à la ronde, et que ça lui donné une folle envie d'éternuer en sa présence…

Cette dernière (qui réussit à apercevoir une silhouette au loin) essaya de se rapprocher d'elle...

Sans y parvenir toutefois...

(Elle marcha sur Koyo, au passage)

-Ah ! Enma ! Te voilà enfin, mon garçon ?! Tenta t-elle vainement de le toucher en secouant ses mains dans le vide.

Enma, qui ne voulait pas se faire courser, lui répondit :

- Oui, je suis là Mère ! N'approchez pas plus ! Vous êtes sur le point de marcher dans la boue ! Lui dit-il en pointant inutilement du doigt, la boue invisible.

- Oh ! S'exclama t-elle, surprise. Je ne m'approcherai pas plus alors, je te remercie mon garçon ! Le remercia t-elle en lui tendant les quelques lettres, qu'elle avait dans la main...

(Même si en réalité, elle les tendit dans le vide sans le savoir...)

Enma tiqua.

- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont les lettres que t'ont envoyées tous les princes et toutes les princesses non-promis encore, qui nous feront l'honneur d'assister au bal !

Enma tomba sur le cul (et sur la neige aussi, au passage...). Sa mère n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de le fiancer si tôt ? Surtout lui, qui ne savait même pas tirer à l'arc !

- Mère… c'est un peu…

- Tôt ? Oui, je le sais bien, mais je préférerai que tu montes sur le trône le plus vite possible, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et c'est pour cela, qu'il te faut te trouver un homme ou une femme rapidement !

Enma soupira.

- Père est un très bon roi vous savez…

- Oui, je le sais bien. Commença la reine, pensive. Et c'est justement à cause de cette satanée fonction que lui et moi ne passons plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et que je le surprends sans cesse en train de draguer les filles du château ou encore à me faire des stupides blagues en tout genre ! La preuve ! Se désigne t-elle du doigt. Enma, je te le dis, tu vas bientôt monter sur le trône !

Enma ne répondit pas.

- Et ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Au secours ! Hurla le prince en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS PRIS LA PEINE DE PRENDRE LES LETTRES ! Hurla la reine en courant un peu n'importe et en se cassant la gueule dans la neige. REVIENS AU MOINS POUR AIDER TA PAUVRE MERE COMPLETEMENT AVEUGLEE !

« Jamais de la vie ! » Songea le prince en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible.

« J'épouserai qui je veux et quand je veux, c'est-à-dire personne et jamais ! Comme ça, je ne deviendrai jamais roi ! »

Mais oui, on y croit…

Surtout si son père venait à mourir…

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, très, très loin de ce fameux château (et même de toutes royautés quelconques), existait une petite boulangerie surnommée "Les Vongolas", en plein centre-ville de la capitale.

(Ouais, ce n'était pas si loin que ça en fait, mais bon passons...)

Pourquoi cette boulangerie s'appelait-elle "Les Vongolas", je n'en ai aucune idées !

Même si c'est moi, l'auteure de cette fanfiction ! XD MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Donc je reprends:

Il était une fois, dans cette fameuse petite boulangerie, un jeune garçon (parce que ce n'est pas encore un homme, à ma connaissance...) du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui aidait de bon coeur, ses pauvres parents, à tenir cette dernière.

Et croyez-moi, ils étaient surchargés de travail, depuis l'arrivée de la famine, survenue suite à la brusque disparition de toutes épices du royaume...

(On se demande tous ou elles sont passées...)

Bref, à cause de cette dite famine, Tsunayoshi et sa famille ont du diminuer leurs nombre de repas à un seul par jour.

Ce qui est dramatique, bien évidemment...

Surtout lorsque l'on sait que leur domestique et leur fils, ont tous les deux mystérieusement disparu quelques jours plus tôt !

- Voilà vos nouilles, monsieur Kawahira !_  
_

Plait-il ?

- Merci beaucoup Tsunayoshi-kun. Je repasserai, sois-en sur~ Lui chantonne joyeusement le client en tournant les talons.

- Revenez quand vous voulez ! Lui répondit le châtain, avec un immense sourire "Hyper trop Kawaii" aux lèvres.

Mais la n'est pas la question...

Tsunayoshi-kun ! Ce n'était pas sensé être une boulangerie ?!

- HIIIIIII ! ELLE EST REVENUE ! S'enfuit mon souffre-douleur en me voyant arriver avec une machette à la main.

- Ara ! Mademoiselle l'Auteure ! Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? Me demanda "gracieusement" la belle Sawada Nana, qui venait tout juste de sortir son linge de la machine à laver.

Qui donc a osé transformer ma "magnifique" boulangerie, en vulgaire restaurant à nouilles ?! On n'est pas dans Kung-fu Panda et encore moins dans Naruto, ici !

(Même si j'adore les nouilles...)

- Ah ! Ca ? C'est mon Iemitsu chéri qui a décidé de modifier votre scénario^^! Il est dans la cuisine, au premier étage, si vous le cherchez !

Je vais le mordre à mort !

- Rena-chan ! Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, s'il-vous-plait !

Gné hé hé... !

_Dans la chambre du châtain:_

- HIIIIII ! Je ne sortirai plus jamais de cette chambre !

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être martyrisé "como mi padre" au premier étage !" Songea t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la fenêtre, pour s'assurer (inutilement, parce que j'étais au premier étage au rappel) que je n'étais pas caché derrière.

Au même moment, on entendait des hurlements qui provenait du dit "premier étage", accompagné du rire strident, sadique et machiavélique de l'auteure...

* * *

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- AU SECOURS, AIDEZ-MOI ! Entendit-on hurler Iemitsu dans toute la ville, qui n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre...

* * *

- HIIIIII ! Il faut que je sortes tout de suite d'ici !

"Je vais fuguer, là ou personne ne pourra jamais me retrouver !"

Mais oui, c'est ça...

- HIIIIII ! Elle est là ! Sauvez-moi !

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Tsunayoshi sauta par la fenêtre !

Il ne s'est pas suicidé, rassurez-vous, sa chambre est au rez-de-chaussée...

(Même s'il est plus tombé de sa fenêtre, que véritablement descendu à vrai dire...)

- HIIIIII ! Sauve qui peut ! Cria t-il en s'enfuyant à vive allure en direction de la place centrale de la ville...

Sans savoir, que ce qui l'attendait sur cette dite place, serait...

- HIIIIIIII ! UN LIONCEAU QUI BRÛLE !

Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez tous à ce que ce soit moi ?! XD

Mais non enfin ! Je ne suis pas un stalker sadique et psychopathe, non plus ! ;D

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ?! XD J'étais censé publier ce chapitre ce week-end, mais comme je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus grand monde pour voter et que la victoire était en partie assurée pour le 0027, j'ai préféré le publier maintenant...**

**Le dernier chapitre "d'Hibari et les neuf Arcobalenos" reste tout de même bel et bien maintenu à cette date, donc prenez garde !**

**Je publierai peut-être aussi le prologue que j'ai fais pour la variante de cette fanfiction (à savoir le X27 qui parodie le film d'animation: "Le Cygne et la Princesse", que je conseils vivement à tous les fans de Disney) en bonus, car il est presque fini en réalité et ça serait bête de ne pas le terminé en si bon chemin et surtout de ne pas le publier (et même si je ne publie pas la suite de cette histoire (tout dépendra de vous en fait), ce prologue fonctionne un peu comme un petit One-shot en fait (à sa façon...)... donc on pourra quand même dire qu'il y a une "petite" fin... même si la vraie histoire n'aura pas encore prit place...).**

**Voilà ! XD**

**Sur ce:**

**__****Ciao-ciao ! ;D**

**PS 1: Le titre de la variante de ce conte (X27) est: "Le Lionceau et le Prince"...**

**PS2: Bonne nouvelle pour vous, je reporte ma pause sur cette fanfiction, qui était censé durer toutes les vacances, à après les vacances justement et cette dernière durera jusqu'à la fin du bac... (Je ne sais pas du tout c'est quand d'ailleurs...)**

**Bref, à la prochaine ! =D**


	9. Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos: Chapitre 4

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre de la fanfiction : Les contes de Reborn.**

**Titre du conte : Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos.**

**Auteur : Moi ! XD **

**Rating : T**

**Pairings: A votre avis ? XD**

**Diclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano.**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! =D**

**Chose promise, chose du^^ ! Voici le dernier chapitre d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos ! XD**

**PS : N'oubliez pas de lire le prologue du conte « Le Lac des Ensorcelés » et de voter pour le second conte que je vous voulez que je publie en parallèle avec ce dernier (Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de remettre la liste, alors allez la regarder au dernier chapitre « d'Hibari » que j'ai publié précédemment...).**

**PS 2 : Il faut vraiment que je corrige tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction et de toutes les autres, parce que quand je publie, j'ai remarqué que contrairement aux brouillons, des mots disparaissaient mystérieusement (voir même des phrases complètes!) ou se retrouvaient étonnement modifiés !**

**Bref, il faut que je règle rapidement ce problème, surtout sur ma fanfiction « Je voudrais déjà être roi ! » qui a vraiment été « déformée » par toutes ces fautes (surtout qu'il y a des chapitres que je n'ai pas encore corrigé, alors imaginez la catastrophe !)**

**PS 3 : Pendant les vacances, il est fort probable que je publie; soit une histoire courte sur le couple Xanxus/Squalo, soit une autre un peu plus longue, sur le même couple et avec un personnage OC, ou soit un one-shot centré sur Chrome ! **

**Ou peut-être les trois, qui sait ! ;D**

**PS4 : La semaine prochaine, je publierai les prochains chapitre de « Je voudrais déjà être roi ! », « Le Lac des Ensorcelés » et de « Saiyuki : Version Reborn ! XD » (J'espère que vous connaissez tous le jeu: « The Legend of Zelda » et en particulier « Ocarina of Time »... ;D) après ces fameuses modifications citées précédemment...**

**PS 5: Je vais surement publier le prologue du conte "Le Lionceau et le Prince", la variante du "Lac des Ensorcelés" parce qu'il est bientôt fini et que même si je ne publierai peut-être pas la suite, ça serait un peu bête de le laisser à l'abandon...**

**PS 6: VIVE LES VACANCES ! XD**

**PS... Bon allez, je vais vous laisser tranquille^^'! **

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos.**

**Dernier Chapitre...**

_**Quelque part, dans le pays de la tempête:**_

- Giotto ?

- Oui G ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Le rouquin soupira.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé chercher ton frère, plutôt que de passer ta nuit avec moi ?

Giotto réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

- Tsuna est grand. Lui aussi il a bien besoin qu'on le laisse respirer de temps en temps...

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le dit... Commença t-il en soupirant. Mais je ne pense pas que l'auteure de cette fanfiction pense comme toi si tu veux mon avis...

- Tu crois ? Murmura Giotto à ses côtés. Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sur que là ou il est, Tsunayoshi s'amuse comme un petit fou !

Ha ha ha ! La bonne blague !

- Frère indigne va ! Répliqua G, furieux. Je vais appeler ton père...

- Quoi ?! Mais euh... Attends ! Il va me tuer si tu fais ça !

* * *

_**On ne sait ou (enfin... façon de parler):**_

- Ara~ Encore un peu de thé Tsunayoshi-kun ? Demanda le « chapelier fou » au dit Tsunayoshi-kun, qui, visiblement, en avait plus qu'assez de boire du thé si l'on en juge par la soudaine blancheur qui est apparue sur son visage, suite à cette question...

- Non merci ! Je veux seulement savoir ce que vous faites ici et surtout, surtout, rentrer très très vite chez moi !

Parce que oui, Tsuna connaissait aussi bien le « chapelier fou » que le « Lapin ».

Enfin...

- On s'est déjà rencontré avant ? Lui demanda soudainement Enma en se rapprochant silencieusement de lui pour le scanner de haut en bas. Qui es-tu ?

- Gné ? Répliqua le châtain dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Tu te moques de moi là ! Il y a même pas cinq minutes, tu savais encore qui j'étais !

Le rouquin le scanna encore plus.

- Je suis Tsuna, ton meilleur ami !

- ...

Soudain, Bluebell (qui dormait profondément) accentua ses ronflements sans prévenir.

- Ca ne te dis rien ?

- ... Fut la réponse très constructive d'Enma, dans un premier temps. Je ne t'ai jamais vu... Rajouta t-il au bout de trente secondes de silence et en penchant, dangereusement, sa tête sur le côté.

- HIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain en s'éloignant le plus possible du rouquin-lapin numéro un...(parce que Shoichi aussi est roux et avait des oreilles de lièvre voyez-vous, mais comme Tsuna ne sait pas faire la différence entre les lapins et les lièvres (et moi non plus, me direz-vous ! ), intérieurement, il les numérote...) UN EXTRA-TERRESTRE ! Continua de hurler Tsuna en rampant jusqu'au mur (parce qu'il est encore tombé dans sa course) et en pointant vivement le rouquin du doigt.

Vous avez déjà joué à « The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time » ? Vous avez déjà vu le hibou qui nous fait chier avec ses explications de merde tout au long du jeu ? Vous l'avez déjà vu tourner sa tête et la mettre « radicalement » à l'envers ?

Et bien là, Enma venait tout juste de faire pareil !

Et croyez-moi, ce qui est déjà, logiquement, impossible pour ce malheureux hibou l'est encore plus pour ce cher Enma...

- Ara~ Mais pourquoi cris-tu donc comme ça, Tsunayoshi-kun ?! Se boucha les oreilles Byakuran. Moi aussi je sais faire ça ! Tout le monde sait le faire !

- HIIIIIIII ! Hurla encore plus fort le châtain en s'enfuyant à vive allure dans le couloir (qui se situait à côté de lui et qui est "mystérieusement" apparu, suite à cette discussion) à la vue des deux extra-terrestres qui tournaient leurs tête sur eux-mêmes. SAUVEZ-MOI !

- Ara~ Rigola Byakuran en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil. Rien ne sert de courir, Tsunayoshi-kun !

Et là, comme par magie, le prince (parce que Tsuna est sensé être un prince au rappel, dans cette histoire...) tomba soudainement dans un trou qui le ramena derechef sur sa chaise.

- HIIIII ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? !

« Je ne peux pas m'enfuir ?! »

- Pauvre Tsuna... Murmura Enma, qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise lui-aussi, tout en sirotant son café.

Tiens ? Je croyais qu'il ne le connaissait pas ?

Shoichi (qui pianotait quant à lui sur son ordinateur, pour ne pas changer) prit soudainement la parole :

- Rien ne sert de t'enfuir Tsuna-kun. Quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours prisonnier de cet espace, jusqu'à ce que cette auteure pourrie ne se décide à te faire sortir...

- En espérant qu'elle ne t'ai pas oublié ! ~ Rajouta le blanc, gaiement. Un petit marshmallow ? Lui proposa t-il en lui tendant son chapeau qui en contenait tout un régiment.

Au passage, il s'était littéralement téléporté à côté de lui...

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je dois faire pour sortir d'ici alors ?! Paniqua le châtain en se rongeant les ongles. Cette satanée auteure est partit faire chier Hibari-san et je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir !

JAMAIS ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rouquin-lapin n°1 se gratta la joue.

- Elle est là en fait...

- HIIIIIIII ! "Qui" est là?! Paniqua le châtain bêtement, en ne comprenant pas qu'Enma faisait allusion à moi et pas au pape !

Soudain, sans crier garde, Bluebell se réveilla et lança quelque chose du genre :

- PERSONNE ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS TON PERE TSUNAYOSHI-KUN ! Kufufufu ! Sais-tu pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

- HIIIIIIIII ! QUOIIIII ?! Hurla le châtain en tombant de sa chaise, face à cet enchainement de phrases, totalement, incohérentes.

Et c'est d'ailleurs sur ces phrases, pleine de bon sens, que la femme-schtroumpf-loire se rendormit immédiatement, quelques secondes plus tard...

- HIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUOI SE DELIRE ?!

- Le délire de l'auteure... Murmura le rouquin-lapin n°2, en piochant un marshmallow dans le chapeau de son "ami".

- Ara~ L'interrompit le blanc en prenant le prince par le menton, sous le regard incomprit du concerné (surtout parce qu'il s'était littéralement re-téléporté de sa place à la sienne et cela, en quelques secondes seulement...) et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La question est plutôt Comment diable Tsunayoshi-kun est-il tombé dans le terrier du lapin ?

Tsunayoshi le regarda surprit. C'est vrai ça ! Comment était-il tombé dans cette histoire de fou ?!

Tsuna, lui-même ne s'en souvenait même pas !

- Ara~ Aurais-tu donc tout oublié, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

La châtain prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais plus du tout... Murmura t-il. J'ai tout oublié...

« J'ai tout oublié, mais pourquoi ? » Se demanda t-il, en regardant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, une par une.

- HIIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain, en se grattant les cheveux sauvagement. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareil ?! Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire maintenant !

- Spanner ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... Brisa le silence Shoichi, tout en refermant, docilement, son ordinateur portable. Byakuran-sama, je crains fort que si Tsuna-kun reste ici, il finisses par perdre la tête lui-aussi...

Le jeune prince tiqua.

- « Perdre la tête » ? Répéta t-il bêtement. C'est-à-dire ?

Le blanc lui sourit tendrement, tendit que le rouquin-lapin n°1, c'est à dire Enma, jeta sa tasse de café fini sur le mur, juste à quelques centimètres de notre Tsunayoshi national.

- Non ! Il ne partira pas d'ici !

- Si ! Il partira~ ! Chantonna le blanc. Sinon, la reine de Coeur Spanner va venir lui couper la tête~ !

- HIIIII ! PARDON ?! S'exclama soudainement le châtain, avec des yeux complètement exorbités.

- Elle est déjà en route... Murmura le rouquin-lapin n°2 avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

N'étais-ce pas lui qui venait de dire qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici le plus vite possible ?

Ouh ! Que ça sent mauvais !

Pour Tsuna, bien sur !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ON VA VRAIMENT ME COUPER LA TÊTE ?!

- On va te couper la tête. Sourit Enma à son tour en sortant une faux d'on ne sait ou.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'enfuit alors le châtain, en courant le plus vite possible, vers le couloir qui se trouvait désormais à l'opposé du précédent.

Les deux Rouquin-lapins partirent à ses trousses.

- Ara~ Vous vous amusez bien mademoiselle l'auteure?

Oui très ! =D

Byakuran me sourit.

- Lecteurs, lectrices, je vais vous avouer une bonne chose que vous avez sans doute déjà compris en lisant cette fanfiction à propos de cette auteure... Mais... En réalité, elle n'a déjà plus toute sa tête... Murmura Bluebell (qui se prit une violente gifle de ma part) en se réveillant et en se rendormant.

Bon ok, c'est moi qui l'ai assommé...

- Elle avoue, la méchante la fille, finalement... Murmura Byakuran en se glissant derrière moi et en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux de manière très énigmatique.

Soudain, on entendit dans tout le pays des merveilles, le bruit d'une tronçonneuse...

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Cris-je en m'enfuyant le plus possible du blanc...

- Ara~ Les menteuses et les méchantes filles doivent toujours être punie... N'est-ce-pas, Kyoko-chan ?

La jeune-fille en question, apparut soudainement et lui sourit.

Sale C****** !

- Tu as tout-à-fait raison, Byakuran-kun ! Sourit-elle sadiquement avant de se prendre la dite tronçonneuse dans la g***** !

…

- Hahi ! « Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont tués Kyoko ! Espèces d'enfoirés ! » Hurla Haru, en apparaissant "d'on ne sait ou", elle aussi et en prenant la tête de Kyoko entre ses mains.

- Ara~ Très belle immitation de South Park ! Lui répondit le marshmallow vivant.

- Hahi ! Merci !

- Hé hé hé... Rigola le blanc en brandissant, dangereusement, sa tronçonneuse en direction de la brune en question.

- Hahi ! Byakuran-san ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

Bref, censurons cette scène sans réelle importance...

On avait tous déjà bien compris que Byakuran n'était qu'un dangereux psychopathe sanguinaire, alors...

Passons...

* * *

_**Près de la maison des Arcobalenos :**_

- Kufufufu ! Aurais-tu donc une dernière volonté Hibari-kun ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

- Oh ! Juste ciel, pardon ! Que je suis bête ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais me répondre, à moins que ton âme sœur ne vienne t'embrasser dans les vingt-quatre heures, ce qui est juste...

Mukuro ne finit jamais sa phrase, car il se prit, tout à coup, un pudding volant sur la tête...

- Mais qu'est-ce-que... Commença t-il à murmurer avant de tomber dans les pommes et d'être mystérieusement remplacé par Chrome.

Bien entendu, tandis que le roi réapparut dans son château, avec un horrible goût dans la bouche, Chrome de son côté, elle, était déjà tombée ivre morte sur le sol boueux de la forêt...

- Mukuro-sama... Murmura t-elle avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

- MINCE ! RATE ! OU ONT BIEN PU PASSER CES SALES GOSSES ?! Hurla Bianchi en continuant sa route vers on ne sait ou.

- Shisho... Votre sœur est décéde...

- Kufufu... L'Alouette aussi... Murmura t-il avant d'aller vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes les plus proches. Désormais, Tsunayoshi m'appartiendra ! Et il ne sera rien qu'à moi ! Kufufu !

- Shisho, vous êtes complètement taré !

Le roi répondit à cette remarque en lui envoyant un Ananas volant en pleine tronche...

Ou en plein miroir, question de point de vue...

- Bon, et si j'allais reserver Kingdom Hearts 1,5 HD Remix sur Amazon... Disparu de son manoir... PARDON ! de son miroir, la grenouille-pomme, tout en espérant ne jamais avoir à revenir vers son maitre...

Parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire le prologue de cette fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance n'était même pas encore sortie... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, quand même...

* * *

_**De son côté, Tsuna :**_

- HIIIIII ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !

- Ushishi ! Regarde Rasiel ! Ce paysan a l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes ! Apparu l'homme-chat-prince-taré-ce-traiteur-culinaire en courant à ses côtés.

- HIIIIII ! Hurla Tsunayoshi en essayant de courir plus rapidement qu'il ne le faisait déjà...

Sans succés cependant...

En fait, il ne pouvait même plus s'arrêter de courir dans ce couloir de fou, sans fin et ne savait donc absolument plus si il était poursuivi par les deux Rouquin-lapins ou pas...

Déjà qu'il ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé là...

- Kesheshea ! Rigola le chat de Cheshire numéro 2. Il aurait bel et bien besoin d'un petit coup de patte !

- HIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?! Par pitié, laissez-moi tranquille !

- T'occupe ! Lui sourit le prince en le poussant dans un trou, qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre dans un mur.

- HIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain à bout de nerfs. MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUS CES TROUS ?!

On se demande qui en est l'architecte...

- Achète un marshmallow au paysan et il te ramènera chez toi ! Lui hurla le prince avant que le trou ne se referme et que Tsuna ne soit ramené sur sa chaise, juste en face du blanc.

« J'en ai assez... » Songea le châtain en fusillant l'autre du regard.

Ledit "autre" de son côté, regarda l'horloge (qu'il avait surement volé au Rouquin-lapin n°1 (à savoir Enma), au passage) en rigolant de plus bel.

- Tu es en retard Tsunayoshi-kun ! Comme tu as été un vilain garçon, je me demande si je ne devrait pas demander à ce que l'on te coupe la tête !

- HIIIII ! Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que c'était la fameuse reine de Coeur, Spanner, qui avait ce pouvoir ?

Le chapelier fou refit un moulinet avec sa tête, ce qui n'étonna même plus Tsuna.

L'autre Byakuran, Byakuran Gesso, le prince du pays des Millefiores était déjà quelqu'un de trèèèèèès excentrique à la base...

- De quoi parles-tu Tsuna-kun ? Lui demanda Shoichi en apparaissant soudainement, aux côtés du blanc.

En faisant un second moulinet en sens inverse avec sa tête, Byakuran répliqua à son tour.

- Ici, la reine de Coeur, c'est moi !

Et là, le décor changea soudainement.

- HIIIIII ! PARDON ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE DE FOU ?!

- Ara~ Nous voici dans mon tribunal ! En fait, je suis la reine des Marshmallows, mais aussi... Des Lapins Crétins !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PARDONNNNNNN ?!

Des gens apparurent soudainement dans le tribunal... Surtout des hommes-cartes, des hommes-marshmallows et... des Lapins Crétins en fait...

Tsuna, de son côté, se retrouva quant à lui, à genoux. Quant à ses mains, elles se retrouvèrent attachées avec des menottes. Derrière lui se tenait Enma avec une faux à la main (qu'il avait surement volé à Daemon Spade, le voleur !) et avec un sourire de sadique-psychopathe plaqué sur la visage (ce qui lui allait plutôt bien en fait, mais cela ne correspondait plus du tout à son caractère timide et renfermé qu'il arborait habituellement...).

Il y avait également un publique (comme dans tous les tribunals en fait...), composé d'homme-lapins (Shoichi, Naito et Spanner, qui n'était finalement pas la reine de Coeur... ou des Lapins Crétins... enfin peu importe...), de femmes-loire (Bluebell par exemple... même si elle dormait encore...), d'homme-chats (Rasiel et Belphégor), d'homme-perruche (Lussuria), d'homme-ours (Levy, Yamamoto, Lambo, Gokudera et Ryohei), des enfants-écureuils (Uni et Futa notamment) et... d'autres trucs complétemment bizarroides... Notamment un homme-grenouille qui semblait attendre que le temps passe, assit à ses côtés et qui n'avait, visiblement, rien à faire là.

- Salut petit prince à la noix ! Mon Shisho cherche à t'attraper pour t'épouser et te baiser à la folie !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

- Oups ! Oublis ce que je viens de te dire, "petit prince à la noix" ! A plus tard ! Le salua t-il avant de disparaitre.

"Il est chelou ce type !" Songea Tsuna avant de s'attarder sur la salle en question...

Curieusement, il n'y avait pas d'avocat, juste... Byakuran en tant que juge...

Tsuna reconnut parmis le publique; toute sa famille, les Millefiores et les Shimons... bref, tout le monde étaient là !

Byakuran de son côté avait changé de tenue... Il portait désormais une robe...

OUI, OUI, VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU ! UNE ROBE !

Une belle robe blanche épaisse à froufrou, avec une petite couronne, ornée petits coeurs (immondes) sur la tête, à en rendre jaloux un Belphégor ou encore un Rasiel !

Tsuna était... disons coincé entre la peur de ce qui allait suivre et l'envie de rire face à la tenue que portait le roi des Millefiore à cet instant précis...

Soudain, Enma lui murmura à l'oreille, avec un "immense" sourire aux lèvres:

- Je ferai en sorte que tu ne souffre pas trop... hé hé hé !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Bien ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ton procès Tsunayoshi-kun !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Continua de hurler le châtain, à en perdre haleine. QUEL PROCES ?!

- Ara~ Mais d'être tombé dans ce monde parallèle au tiens et d'y avoir assassiner Kyoko et Haru ici présentes voyons !

Soudain, deux fleurs sortir du sol, avec pour tête Kyoko et Haru.

- Hahi ! Tsuna-san n'est qu'un assassin !

- Tsuna-kun nous a coupé la tête avec la faux qu'il a volé à Daemon Spade ! Il l'a même donné en cadeau à Enma-kun !

Ledit Daemon Spade se leva de son siège.

- Nufufu ! J'approuve entièrement les faits !

- HIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT, MOI !

- Fermes ta putain de gueule, TEME ! Répliqua l'homme-ours argenté en fusillant Daemon Spade du regard. TOUT CEUX QUI REMETTENT EN DOUTE LES HONORABLES PAROLES DU JUUDAIME SONT MES ENNEMIES !

- Ma ma~ Calmes-toi un peu, Gokudera !

- Lambo-san veut des bombons !

- SAWADA EST INNOCENT A L'ETRÊME !

- I-Pin soutiendra Tsuna-san jusqu'au bout !

- Ara~ J'avais complètement oublié ! Tu as aussi été accusé de deux voles : Celui de la faux de Daemon Spade ici présent mais aussi celui de la tronçonneuse de Grell Sutcliff... Et bien sur, le crime le plus impardonnable que tu as commis ici, est le fait d'avoir refusé de manger l'un des précieux marshmallows que je t'ai proposé !

- HIIIIIIIIIIII !Juste pour un misérable marshmallow ?!

Le blanc frappa son poing sur la table.

- LES MARSHMALLOWS NE SONT PAS MISERABLES ! Alors ?! As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- BIEN EVIDEMMENT ! JE N'AI STRICTEMENT RIEN FAIT DE MAL !

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Cria soudainement le blanc, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres... Ou qu'on le mette dans mon lit, au choix...

A ces mots, le sourire de beaucoup de monde s'aggrandit, notamment celui de Daisy (qui s'en lécha les lèvres, avec passion), Kikyo, Zakuro, Sawada Nana, les lectrices et lecteurs, Xanxus, Bianchi, Lussuria, Les jumeaux chats-princes-psychopathes, l'auteur, Enma, Naito et même Gamma s'y était mit !

Pour vous dire la gravité de la chose !

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Hurla le châtain intérieurement. "Je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer !".

Mais vaut mieux ça que mourir, non ?

- HIIIIIIIIII ! MADEMOISELLE L'AUTEURE, A L'AIDE !

Ah la, la... Quel monde horrible...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! NE M'ABANDONNEZ-PAS !

- Hé hé hé ! Rigolait Enma, de son côté, avec un sourire de psycho-sadique, greffé sur le visage.

- Ara~ Et en plus, tu as même oublié la raison, pour laquelle, tu es venus jusqu'ici et ton objectif...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE !

Si ^^!

Il n'y en avait pas de toute façon...

- TEME ! JAMAIS JE NE PERMETTRAIS QUE L'ON TOUCHE AU JUUDAIME ! Hurla l'homme-ours-argenté en se levant de son siège.

- Ma ma~ Calme-toi un peu Gokudera !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain, qui sentait que ça allait très mal se terminer, quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse...

- TSUNA-NII EST INNOCENT ! S'exclamèrent Uni et Fuuta à l'unisson.

- EVIDEMMMENT, A L'EXTRÊME !

- LAMBO-SAN VEUT UN NOUVEAU LIT !

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !

- I-PIN N'EST PAS D'ACCORD !

- Ushishi/Kesheashea !

- Qui veut un gâteau ? Proposa Nana, avec bon coeur.

- MAMAN !

- Oui ? Que se passe t-il, Tsu-kun ?

- Mon petit-frère n'a rien fait ! Intervint Giotto, en cassant le rebord de sa chaise.

- La ferme, déchet ! Si la reine le dit, c'est qu'il et coupable !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS NON !

- Ara~ Tu as parfaitement raison Xanxus-kun ! Alors, que choisis-tu ?

Que choisir ? Que faire ?

Telle est la question !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je... Je...

- JAMAIS MON FILS NE COUCHERA AVEC UNE VERMINE COMME TOI ! Intervint Iemitsu à son tour, avec un fusil à la main et une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre, sous le regard désespéré que lui lançait Tsuna.

Parce qu'il allait accepter de coucher avec la reine des Marshmallows géants et des Lapins Crétins...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PAPA !

- Je vois... Murmura le blanc, plus pour lui-même que pour Iemitsu à vrai dire (et quelque peu déçu, au passage...)... Qu'on lui coupe la tête alors...! Enma !

- HIIIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain, après s'être prit un violent coup de pied dans le dos de la part de ledit Enma, qui, de son côté, continuait de le menacer avec son immense sourire de psychopathe en manque et sa faux volée...

-Sawada-dono est innocent ! Intervient soudainement Basil en repoussantla faux d'Enma, qui allait s'abattre sur le cou de Tsunayoshi, au loin.

Plus jamais il ne regarderait Enma de la même manière... PLUS JAMAIS ! (et au plus grand bonheur de son père, qui ne supporte pas que Tsuna s'approche des autres garçons...)

Bref, passons...

- Toi ! Cracha le Rouquin-Lapin, avec dédain.

- Basil-kun ! S'écria Tsuna en tentant de se relever.

- Ara~ Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Demanda gaiement la « reine » en mangeant un marshmallow.

- Sawada-dono ! Ne vous y trompez pas ! Mammon Viper vous a plongez dans une illusion, sur ordre de votre oncle Xanxus, dans le but de vous assassiner !

Le châtain tiqua alors.

- HIIIIIII ! Quoi ?! Se remit de ces émotions Tsuna, tandis que le reste de la Varia, des Shimons et des Millefiores lui sautaient dessus.

Les Vongolas intervenirent eux aussi dans la bataille, mais à la surprise générale, aux côtés de Tsuna.

- Juudaime ! Pour sortir d'ici, il faut manger l'un marshmallow que garde l'autre t******* ! Lui cria un homme-ours argenté, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui avait l'air de vouloir l'aider.

- HIIIII ! D'accord ! L'écouta vivement le châtain après avoir été détaché par sa mère.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Oui ! Lui répondit-il, un peu choqué de voir sa mère en tant que femme-pigeonne...

- Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! S'imposa Enma, en brandissant sa faux !

- Nufufu ! Moi non plus !

- Haha ! On l'aide, mais nous aussi on n'est que des illusions il me semble...

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas logique... Approuva Giotto, en repoussant vivement Zakuro et Kikyo, qui tentaient de s'en prendre à son petit-frère. VAS-Y ! La voie est libre !

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles, que Tsunayoshi se jeta sur Byakuran, dans l'espoir, de lui voler un marshmallow magique !

- Donne le moi ça ! Hurla t-il, tout en essayant de voler le marshmallow que le blanc tenait entre ses doigt.

... Que celui-ci... lui mit dans la bouche au final...

- Quoiff ? Murmura le prince, avec le marshmallow en pleine bouche.

- Ara~ Et bien voilà ! Tout s'arrange ! Il suffisait juste de le demander, Tsunayoshi-kun !

- Sawada-dono ! Vous avez réussit !

- HIIII ! Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Soudain, l'univers commença à se fissurer autour de Tsuna et Basil...

Et tout le monde, disparu peu à peu autour d'eux...

- BONNE CHANCE A L'EXTRÊME !

- Ha ha ha ! On se reverra Tsuna !

- Vous allez me le payer ! Promit de se venger Enma en disparaissant à son tour. Vous pouvez y compter !

- Déchet !

- VOIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Sois prudent ! Hurla Nana, en baillonant son mari.

Shoichi soupira, de son côté, avant de disparaitre, tandis que Bluebell commençait tout juste à émerger...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? Demanda la schtroumpf, en se frottant les yeux.

- Ne cherches pas à comprendre... Lui répondit le Rouquin-Lapin numéro 2, toujours, sur son ordinateur...

- Juudaime ! Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi !

- Hé hé hé ! Lambo-san va venir chez toi pour te voler tous tes bonbons !

- A plus ! Lança Giotto.

- Au revoir... Murmura Timotéo Vongola, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège, durant toute la bataille.

Tsuna s'attarda un peu plus sur Byakuran, qui lui murmura à l'oreille avant de disparaître:

- Ara~ Salut Hibari-san pour moi, surtout ! La princesse aux alouettes aura grand besoin de toi, dans un futur proche !

« Hibari-san ? » Songea le châtain « Qui est-ce ? »

- HIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce-que ?!

- On a réussi Sawada-dono !

Soudain, la forêt réapparut autour de Tsuna... Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il était assis à califourchon sur un homme brun.

- HIIIIIIII ! Hurla t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce pauvre type ?!

- Embrasse-le Dame-Tsuna ! Ordonna Reborn en attachant Mammon à un arbre.

- HIIIII ! Pardon ?!

- Pour qu'il se réveille Sawada-dono ! Vous devez l'embrasser !

- HIIIIIII ! Mais moi je refuse ! Pourquoi ce serai à moi de le faire ?! J'ai vécu assez de chose traumatisante pour aujourd'hui, je crois ! En plus, on dirait qu'il est... HIIIIIII ! Hurla t-il, tandis que Reborn braqué son arme sur sur sa trempe.

- Embrasse-le tout de suite, Dame-Tsuna ! Si tu ne l'embrasse pas, nous les Arcobalenos ne pourront pas lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à notre maison !

- HIIII ! O... OK ! Mais par pitié, baissez votre arme !

Reborn s'exécuta à contre-coeur... La menace, s'était son dada favori !

"Mon premier baiser..." Songea le châtain en regardant le garçon endormi sous lui. "Il est plutôt beau garçon, finalement..."

* * *

**_Au château du roi de la brume:_**

- Shisho ! Votre "petit prince à la noix" est sur le point d'embrasser votre alouette favorite !

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! Hurla le roi en se précipitant, à vive allure, devant son miroir. Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! S'énerva t-il en balançant un vase sur ce dit miroir, qui se brisa enfin.

Et c'est ainsi, que le roi se téléporta hors de son château et que Fran fut enfin libéré de toutes ses souffrances !

- Youpi ! Je suis libre ! Hurla t-il, faussement joyeux. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller me venger de ce stupide prince, qui m'a vendu, seulement, pour dix yens à l'autre arnaqueur de nain de jardin !

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles, qu'il disparut lui-aussi dans un nuage de fumée indigo...

* * *

_**Près de la maison des Arcobalenos:**_

- Bon, allez ! Je me lance ! S'encouragea, tout seul, Tsuna en écartant, vivement,une mèche de cheveux de son visage, pour la replacer derrière son oreille droite.

- Courage, Tsu-kun ! L'encouragea vivement Luce avec un appareil photo dans les mains.

- Tu vas y arriver gamin ! L'encouragea Lal Mirch, elle aussi.

- Lal... Pourquoi tu as ressortis tes vieux pompons de pom-pom girls, kora ?! Se moqua d'elle Colonello avant de se prendre un tarte (pas de Bianchi, bien entendu...) en pleine poire !

- Aucun intérêt ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venu ici ! Réplique tout simplement Bermuda, avant de disparaitre.

- Hm ! Affirma Verde, en empruntant un ascensseur sous-terrain, pour aller rejoindre le professeur Tyron de Code Lyoko Evolution...

Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de Verde que Xana est revenu à la vie !

Mais bon ,bref... Ne changeons pas de sujet...

"Comment ai-je pu perdre, face à de tels mômes !" Songea Mammon, bien ficelé et bailloné (comme il faut), à un arbre quelconque.

- Les gentils gagnent toujours ! Sourit Fong en regardant Tsunayoshi, qui se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres d'Hibari-san.

- Dépêche-toi, Gamin ! Qu'on lui règle son compte rapidement ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, nous ! S'énerva tout seul Skull.

Il s'arrêta derechef, lorsqu'il vit le regard de tueur que lui lançait Luce.

- Vas-y, Tsuna-kun ! Lui lança t-elle, de tout coeur avec lui.

- HIIIIII ! Arrêtez de me mettre la pression ! J'essaie de me concentrer !

Soudain, une force inconnue qui s'abbattue sur la tête de Tsuna.

Cette dernière força, en outre, les deux garçons à s'embrasser.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-le, Dame-Tsuna ! S'énerva Reborn en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans le tête !

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Hurla mentalement le prince, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du pré... pardon, de l'autre prince...

Et il devait bien le reconnaitre, ce léger contact, n'était pas du tout désagréable...

- Sawada-dono ! Vous avez réussi ! Hurla Basil, en sautant de joie, tout en essayant, despèremment, de réveiller cette pauvre Chrome, qui était encore dans les choux...

Vous ne l'aviez tout de même pas oubliée, j'espère ? La pauvre petite...

- ENFIN ! S'écria Skull, complètement impatient de mettre une bonne raclé à ce très cher Hibari-san.

Même si l'on sait tous pertinemment qu'il ne le fera pas...

- ILS L'ONT FAIT ! Hurla soudainement Lal Mirch, en sautant sur le crâne de ce pauvre Colonello, qui n'avait visiblement rien demander...

- KYAAAAHHHH ! J'ai pris une photo ! Hurla Luce à son tour, à quelques mètres seulement de nos deux sujets favoris.

Fong, de son côté, sirotait toujours son thé, dans le silence le plus total...

- Il a tout de même fallut que j'intervienne... Murmura Reborn en soupirant.

- jfhgshdigrjgofjpozufhu ! (Traduction: "Je sens une présence maléfique ! Détachez-moi, sur le champ !")

- Sawada-dono ! Hurla Basil, tandis qu'une force, tout aussi inconnue que la précédente, vint séparer les lèvres des deux garçons, en tirant le châtain par les cheveux !

- Kufufu ! Jamais je ne laisserai mon mignon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, à cette saleté d'Alouette !

- HIIIIIII ! Mukuro ! S'écria soudainement Tsuna, en grimaçant de douleur.

Parce que quand on nous tire les cheveux les enfants, ça fait mal... très, très mal !

Tandis que Basil se jetait sur Mukuro dans l'espoir de libérer le prince (il a du oublié à quel royaume il appartenait, celui-là...), les Arcobalenos s'armèrent de leur côté.

Sauf Colonello qui était déjà à moitié enterré dans le sol, Mammon qui était toujours attaché à l'arbre et Skull qui avait déjà prit la fuite...

- RELACHEZ TOUT DE SUITE SAWADA-DONO, SIR MUKURO !

- Kufufu ! Jamais !

Basil fut soudainement repoussé par une gigantesque vague de brume, sortie de nulle part.

- Arghh !

- Basil-kun ! S'alarma Tsuna, tout en essayant deséspéremment de se dégager de l'emprise du ténébreux... Lâche-moi tout de suite Mukuro ! S'énerva t-il, incapable de se dégager tout seul.

Son "messager" de son côté, était déjà tombé dans les pommes...

- Kufufu !Pour tes infidélités, je vais devoir te punir Tsunayoshi-kun... à ma façon bien sur...

- HIIIIII ! Rougit violemment le prince jusqu'aux oreilles.

- A cause de lui, je n'ai pu prendre qu'une seule et unique photo ! S'exclama Luce, très remontée contre l'illusionniste-roi. Tu vas me le payer !

- Il va _nous_ le payer ! Honneur de Yaoiste ! La soutient Lal en sortant son fusil.

Fong et Reborn, de leurs côtés, soupirèrent en choeur.

- shdfigiohtjopopthjo ! (Traduction: "DETACHEZ-MOI !")

- Kufufu ! Se marra le roi de la brume en caressant la joue du châtain. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, maudits Arcobalenos !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Lui lancèrent Luce et Lal à l'unisson.

A noter que Luce avait volé la mitraillette de Colonello...

De notre côté, Fong et moi mangions du chocolat en discutant gaiement avec Byakuran, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là, mais bon, passons...

- C'est toi qui va te faire plumer Mukuro ! Le provoqua Reborn, en baissant son foedora sombrement.

- Kufufu ! Je vais tous vous transformer en vulgaires brochettes et faire l'***** à Tsunayoshi-kun comme jamais !

- HIIIIIIII ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! Hurla le châtain, en essayant encore plus de se dégager.

Mais soudain, sans crier garde, Mukuro s'effondra.

- HIIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?!

- Est-ce que vous allez bien mademoiselle ?! Lui demanda l'homme blond, qui venait de lui "sauver la vie" avec discrétion et qui venait, littéralement, de le confondre avec une fille...

Le beau prince charmant sur son fidéle cheval blanc !

Parce qu' il était vraiment beau, vraiment sur un cheval blanc et vraiment prince qui plus est...

- Et bien voilà ! Applaudit Luce avec ardeur.

- Tu es a mis du temps Dame-Dino pour intervenir !

- Pardon ?! S'écria soudainement le blondinet. Tu veux dire que tu m'attendais Reborn ?

L'Arcobalenos murmura sombrement en se tournant vers Tsuna:

- Si l'on veut...

- HIIIII ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

- Je suis le prince charmant, qui est venu ici dans le but de trouver sa princesse !

"HIIIIII ! Moi?!" Hurla mentalement le châtain.

- Hmmmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce jeune-homme ? Il dort ? Demanda soudainement le blond, intrigué.

Pas de chance Tsuna !

- Non, on lui a jeté un maléfice... d'ailleurs il aurait déjà du se réveiller... Fit remarquer Lal, en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

- Je vais aller réveiller Basil et rentrer chez moi, je crois... Soupira le châtain, en se sentant soudainament délaissé par toute cette histoire...

Cependant, il se prit un violent coup de pied sur la tête, de la part de Reborn, qui l'achev... PARDON ! Qui "l'assoma", littèralemment, sur place !

- HIIIIIIIIIII ! Reborn ! Cria le châtain, avant de rendre l'âme.

- Pas si vite Dame-Tsuna ! Tu vas rester sagement ici, comme tout le monde !

Luce expliqua alors à Dino, que le seul moyen de réveiller Hibari-san, était que son âme soeur vienne le réveiller dans les vingt-quatre heures...

- Ah, je vois ! S'exclama le blond en frappant son poing dans sa main. Donc, cette fille qui dort par terre, a essayé de le réveiller, mais cela n'a pas marcher, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un léger silence...

- En quelque sorte... Murmura Reborn, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond à vrai dire... D'après Checker Face, avec qui nous avons eu une réunion quelque peu... mouvementé... aujourd'hui, ainsi que le grand sage Talbot, d'après une très vieille prophétie, sortie dont ne sait ou, Hibari était sensé se réveiller, suite à un baiser que lui donnerai Dame-Tsuna, ici présent...

- Peut-être que c'est à retardement... Qui nous a dit qu'il allait se réveiller à la seconde ? Intervient Lal Mirch, en désignant du doigt, le châtain.

- C'est même surement ça ! Essaya de se persuader Luce, en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai qu'à essayé de l'embrasser, moi aussi ! On verra alors bien, s'il se réveille ou pas !

Luce allait protester quelque chose, mais Lal Mirch l'en empêcha (à contre coeur, puisqu'elle était de son côté en réalité... mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, comme on dit...).

- Va-y essaie ! L'encouragea Skull en sortant de nulle part (Le lâche ! il s'était enfuie !). Je suis sur que tu vas réussir, là, ou l'autre imbécile à échouer !

Le châtain en question, éternua durant son agonie...

... C'est possible, ça, en fait... ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reborn lui donna lui-aussi son accord, tout en rabaissant, pour la énième fois, son foedora, de manière très énigmatique.

- Voyons donc, qui de toi ou de Dame-Tsuna, est son âme soeur ! S'exclama t-il, en pointant Hibari-san du doigt.

- Je pari 200 yens sur Dino, kora ! Lança Colonello, qui venait à peine de se réveiller...

- 200 yens sur Tsuna. Riposta Lal, en lui braquant son arme en pleine figure.

- 500 yens sur Tsuna ! Prit part au pari Luce, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout-à-fait confiante en son instinct !

- mkfpjfhqpjgihldhsgs ! (Traduction: "Je ne parierai rien du tout ! Détachez-moi tout de suite, bordel de merde !") Fut la sublime réplique, pleine de bon sens, de ce cher Mammon, qui était toujours bailloné et attaché, à son arbre de prédilection...

- 100 yens sur Dino ! Riposta Skull, qui ne voulait pas trop miser... juste au cas ou.

- Hm... Je ne sais pas trop... Murmura Fong, en sirotant son chocolat chaud. Et toi Reborn ?

Reborn ne répondit pas tout de suite... Après quelques secondes de silence, il croisa les bras et répliqua tout simplement, par un:

- Je tuerai, de mes propres mains, le perdant !

- QUOI ?! Hurla Dino, qui faillit, en tomber de son beau cheval blanc enflammé !

Quoi ?! S'écria également l'auteure, qui n'est autre que moi, au passage... Je ne te l'autoriserai pas, Reborn !

- Je plaisantais... Murmura t-il en baissant (encore) son foedora...

"Ou pas..." Rajouta t-il intérieurement.

- Bon, allez je me lance ! S'encouragea lui-même Dino, en descendant vaillamment, de son cheval.

Sauf que, vous connaissez tous Dino, il n'est pas très doué !

En effet, ce dernier tomba, gracieusement, de son beau cheval blanc, pour tomber la tête la première sur le sol plein de boue...

Pas sur Hibari-san, hein ? XD

- AAAAHHH ! Hurla t-il en patogeant dans cette malheureuse boue, toute sale (parce qu'il parait que la boue peut-être propre, vous le saviez ?). Je suis tout sale maintenant ! Se plaint-il en se relevant brusquement.

Cependant, ce geste marqua son arrêt de mort !

En effet, en se relevant du sol, il eut le malheur de marcher sur une branche d'arbre...

Et... vous connaissez tous la suite, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et bien non ! Hibird ne viendra pas déposer son bec, sur les lèvres d'Hibari-san, dans l'espoir de le réveiller ! XD

Non...

En fait...

S'il y a bien une chose qu'Hibari-san déteste...

C'est qu'on abîme la nature...

Surtout celle de Namimori en fait, mais là, comme on n'est pas à Namimori, je ne vois pas pourquoi je précise cela...

(Et en plus de ça, vous le saviez déjà, pour la plupart d'entre-vous: qu'Hibari-san était complètement cinglé de Namimori ! (Pas que de Namimori en fait, mais bon... ))

Bref, tout ça pour dire...

Qu'une vulgaire branche d'arbre...

Ne fait absolument pas exception à cette règle !

- Je vais te mordre à mort, pour offense envers la nature ! Saleté d'Herbivore ! S'énerva Hibari, en se relevant derechef et en tentant de saisir ses tonfas, qu'il n'avait, malheureusement, pas...

(Forcément, parce que je lui avais volé précédemment... =D)

- AAAAAAAHHHH ! Hurla le blond, face au regard de tueur que lui lançait Hibari-san.

Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas, tout simplement, allez savoir...

- ON A GAGNE ! Hurlèrent soudainement, les deux Arcobalenos féminines à l'unisson.

Les garçons qui avaient pariés, quant à eux, comptèrent leur argent sans un seul mot...

- iofhgyqorihguhg ! ("Traduction: Tu vas me rembourser tous les dégâts, que tu as commis dans notre maison !")

Hibari-san ! Attrape ! =D Lui dis-je, en lui envoyant ses fidèles tonfas, avant de m'enfuir à toute vitesse !

- Merci, Herbivore... Je vais le mordre à mort pour avoir salit la nature de Namimori et de m'avoir sortit de mon sommeil...

Parce qu'Hibari-san n'avait rien demandé !

- AAAAAHHHHHH ! Au secours ! Sauvez-moi ! Hurla "le prince charmant", en rampant le plus "loin" possible, de notre tueur en série préféré.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Squalo, en assomant ledit "prince charmant", en s'appuyant sur son crane, pour faire un saut périeux avant et se jeter sauvagement, en direction du châtain, qui avait été assomé précédemment par Reborn... SI JE NE TERMINE PAS CETTE MISSION, XANXUS VA ME FINIR TUER !

Heureusement que Squalo ne portait pas de talons aiguilles... Sinon il aurait fendu le crâne de ce pauvre Dino...

Cependant, il n'atteint jamais sa cible, car il reçut une tarte empoisonné en pleine tronche.

- VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! Hurla t-il avant de tomber lui aussi dans les pommes.

Décidemment...

Quant à ses cheveux, à cause de la tarte empoisonné, ils devinrent tout verdâtres et poisseux...

- Zut, raté ! Se plaint Bianchi, avant de s'écrouler elle-aussi après s'être prise un coup de pistolet...

Sept évanouis... ça fait beaucoup quand même...

Et non, ce n'est pas Reborn qui lui a tiré dessus, mesdames et messieurs !

Mais bel et bien Xanxus !

Basil, de son côté, se réveilla avec un mal de crâne infernal, suite à ce coup de feu...

- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici...?! S'exclama t-il, en regardant tout autour de lui. Sawada-dono ! Cria t-il, en se précipitant en direction du "Prince des Vongolas", qui était complètement "OUT", au passage...

C'est alors, que deux enfants sortirent de nulle part, pour se précipiter eux-aussi sur le châtain...

- TSUNA-NII ! Hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

C'était Fuuta et Uni, si vous ne les aviez pas reconnu...

- Xanxus ! S'exclama Reborn, en ressortant son pistolet-caméléon. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?!

- ... Déchet ! Fût la réponse, très claire, formulé par l'oncle adoptif, de ce très cher Tsunayoshi...

- AAAAAAAAhhhh ! Hurla Skull, en s'enfuyant pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Hibari-san, passablement enervé, répéta le nom du tireur.

- Xanxus... Commença t-il à murmurer. Je vais te mordre à mort !

- Je vais tous vous buter ! Dit le Vongola, en pointant son arme en direction de Tsunayoshi, toujours KO. Et a commencer par ce déchet !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Lui cracha Hibari-san, en lui sautant dessus.

Le combat était à son comble !

Hibari-san évitait, avec dextérité, toutes les salves enflammées, que lui envoyé son adversaire !

Cependant, c'était inutile, puisque ce dernier, n'arrivait absolument pas à se rapprocher du tireur...

- Tu perds ton temps, déchet ! Rends-toi sans discuter ! Suggéra Xanxus, en tirant une salve enflammée, en direction du prince de Namimori.

- Je vais te mordre à mort ! Répliqua ce dernier, en déviant, ladite salve, en invoquant Roll, qui se la prit à sa place.

Il y a maltraitance des animaux ici, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs !

Dire qu'à l'origine, Hibari-san était sensé affronter un Ananas...

- 1000 yens sur Xanxus, kora!

- 1400 sur Hibari ! Répliqua Lal, en ressortant son porte-monnaie grenouille (Le même que Naruto ! XD On se demande vraiment pourquoi...!

Moi, je paris tout ce que j'ai, sur ce cher Hibari-san !=D

...

- Je change mon vote alors, kora...

Quoi ! Mais non ! Si tu fais ça, il n'y a plus de camp adverse et donc, plus de pari ! :O

- Arrêtez ! Essaya de raisonner Luce, les deux combattants.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire... Murmura Fong en sirotant son thé. On doit juste... attendre.

- Reborn-san ! On devrait peut-être intervenir, non ? Demanda Basil, quelque peu pértubé par la situation.

- Si tu interviens, Basil... Murmura l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Ils te tueront !

- M... Mais... !

Ce n'est pas faux, Basil-kun ! Tu devrais écouter Reborn, pour une fois !

- "Pour une fois"? Répliqua L'Arcobaleno-tueur, en faisant apparaitre son pistolet.

Basil de son côté, n'osa rien répliquer, puisque c'est moi, l'auteur de cette fanfiction !

- Bossu ! Vous allez détruire toute la forêt si cela continue ! Essaya de raisonner son boss Levy, avant de se prendre une balle enflammée en pleine tête.

- Dégage de là, déchet !

-Hm ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Commença à émerger de son sommeil Mukuro, avant de se prendre un violent coup de massu de la part de Chrome, qui s'était elle-aussi réveillée entre-temps...

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissé mourir comme une clocharde, dans cette forêt ! Lui cria t-elle, très remontée.

Chrome a frappé Mukuro ! A inscrire, à jamais, dans les annales !

Bon ! Ca, c'est fait !

- Sale déchet ! Je vais te farcir !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Lui cracha Hibari-san, en lui donnant un grand coup de coude en pleine poire (Qui avait enfin réussit à s'approcher de lui) et le mit KO en lui envoyant un bon coup de tonfa en plein ventre.

- AAAAARGH ! Hurla le tireur-fou, avant de tomber à terre et d'être ravagé de coups de pieds, de la part Hibari-san...

- J'ai gagné... Précisa ce dernier, inutilement.

- OUIIIIIII ! Hurlérent Fuuta, Uni, Luce et Skull (qui était revenu), en choeur (et nous avec (je suppose), par la même occasion). IL A GAGNE !

- mfshovhfhuqgvios ! (Traduction: "Que quelqu'un me détache, par pitié ! Reborn m'a enfoncé une chaussette sale de Skull dans la bouche !") Marmonna Mammon, que tout le monde ignora gracieusement...

- ... Fût la réponse très constructive d'Hibari-san, face à de tels applaudissement. Je m'en vais.

- Attendez Hibari-dono ! L'arrêta Basil, en l'attrapant par la manche (le suicidaire !). Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

- ... Réfléchit silencieusement le concerné. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore mordu à mort cette satanée auteure de merde, l'Ananas et Le Prince Charmant...

KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Cris-je en montant dans un arbre pour ne pas être sa première victime. SAUVEZ-MOI !

- Euh... Non en fait je ne parlais pas de...

- Faites-le Hibari-san ! Lui dis soudainement Chrome, en lui ramenant le corps inanimé de son grand-frère.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS NE L'ENCOURAGE PAS COMME CA, ESPECE D4IDIOTE ! (Je te traite d'idiote, mais en fait, je t'adore, lol ! XD)

- Je vais tous les mordre à mort ! Commença Hibari-san, en donnant x coups sur le corps inanimé de Mukuro, qui était quant à lui, toujours retenu par la "douce" Chrome.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlais-je, morte de peur.

- Hi... Hibari-dono !

- Ah ! Quelle histoire... Commenta Fong, en se servant une seconde tasse de thé, pendant que Skull, de son côté, était partit se cacher derrière un arbre (à savoir, le même que le mien et aussi, celui ou était attaché Mammon...).

Les autres, de leur côté, tentaient déséperemment de réanimer Tsunayoshi, qui était toujours inconscient...

Tout le monde, sauf Reborn, qui, de son côté, ricanait bien, en gribouillant le visage de cher Dino, avec un marqueur noir ineffaçable...

Rondoudou va !

Bon, il serai peut-être temps que j'interviennes un peu dans toute cette histoire...

Sinon, je vais, moi-aussi, finir par y passer...

Hibariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaan ! =D Tu sais que tu t'es endormie à cause d'un sortilège que t'as lancé Mukuro ! ;D

Face à de tels mots, Hibari frappa son cobaye encore plus fort.

- ...

Et tu sais grace à qui, ou à quoi tu tes reveillé ? =D

- ...

Grace à ce garçon ! =D Disais-je en pointant Tsuna du doigt.

- ...

Tu as donc une dette envers lui^^ !

- ...

Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! è_é

- ... Ce n'est pas faux... Mais je m'en fiche...

En fait, seule ton âme soeur avait le pouvoir de te réveiller, vois-tu ! XD

- ...

Et comme pour te réveiller, il t'a embrassé, cela veut donc dire, que c'est lui ton âme soeur ! XD Alors désormais, vous allez être liés à vie ! ;D

C'est la règle ! =D

- Tu viens d'inventer, toi-même, cette loi, satané Herbivore... Dit-il, en cessant, temporairement, de martyriser ce pauvre Mukuro, qui n'avait strictement rien demandé, pour se tourner enfin vers moi, avec un sourire de psychopathe-perché, plaqué sur les lèvres.

Oh ! :O Quel jolie sourire^^!

- Je vais te mordre à mort, pour mensonge grossier !

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

A l'entente de l'immitation de son cri, Tsunayoshi se réveilla enfin.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que... Murmura t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Sawada-dono ! Tout va bien ?!

- Tsuna-nii !

- HIIIIIIII ! Hurla t-il soudainement, tandis que l'homme qui l'avait embrassé précédemment, le regardait avec un regard de tueur psychopathe-né.

- Toi !

SAUVE QUI PEUT ! Criais-je, en saisissant cette belle et unique opportunité, pour m'enfuir au loin...

Très très loin, de tout ça !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain en se relevant pour s'enfuir (sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais hyper-intuition oblige). IL VA ME TUER !

- Sawada-dono ! Ou allez-vous ?!

Et sur ce, Hibari-san courut à ses trousses, avec un sourire indescriptible, plaqué sur les lèvres.

Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il tomberait sous son charme !

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, TEME ! Hurla soudainement Gokudera, en sortant de nulle part. TU VAS PAYER POUR ÊTRE ENTRER CHEZ NOUS ET AVOIR BOUSILLE TOUTES NOS AFFAIRES !

What ?

- C'EST NOTRE HOMME, A L'EXTRÊME ! IL A DE L'ENCRE BLEUE SUR LES DOIGTS !

- TU VAS ACHETER UN NOUVEAU LIT A LAMBO-SAN ET LE NOUVEAU MAGAZINE DE BARBIE, QUI VIENT DE SORTIR !

- Ha ha ha ! Mais c'est qu'il court plutôt vite...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Tsuna qui venait de se faire attraper par Hibari-san et qui courait désormais dans ses bras, telle une princesse.

Il lui murmura ces mots à l'oreille:

- Je vais te ramener à la maison pour te mordre à mort, petit Herbivore !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla le châtain, tandis que le Carnivore, lui mordillait l'oreille.

- A ma façon bien sur...

J'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu, pas vous ?

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE TEME ! RENDS-NOUS LE JUUDAIME ! Hurla l'argenté hors de lui, en balançant toute la dynamite qu'il possédait sur lui sur le prince de Namimori...

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Basil, complètement bouche-bée.

Dynamique qui ne parvint jamais jusqu'à lui et qui aurait pu, au passage, blesser son très cher, Juudaime chéri...

- Ha ha ha ! Ils sont déjà loin !

- Je vais tuer cette auteure pourrie qui ose mettre notre précieux Juudaime en couple avec n'impotre qui ! Yamamoto ! Avec moi !

Trop tard, je suis déjà partie trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin ! XD

- Mh... Ok ! Rigola t-il, alors que Lambo et Ryohei couraient toujours après Hibari-san et Tsuna...

Et ils ne les rattraperont JAMAIS, croyez-moi...

Quant aux autres, ils regardèrent toute la scène, complètement bouche-bée.

- Et bien, quelle histoire ! S'exclame Luce. Je rentre à la maison.

- Moi aussi ! L'accompagna Lal, suivit de très par Colonello, qui avait sois-disant très faim...

- Ce sale cafard ! Il me le paira ! S'enerva Skull tout seul avant de rentrer chez lui à son tour.

- lmkisjjwçàhojojhor ! (Traduction: "Hé ! Ne m'oubliez pas ici ! Et en plus, vous avez complètement oublié de faire payer la facture à l'autre inconscient de service, pour les réparations de la maison !")

- Ushishishi ! Salut toi ! Le prince va te kidnapper !

- noeihgrgdziheeà ! (Traduction: "Dégage de là, espèce de taré !")

- Bel-sempaï... Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

- Ushishi ! La petite grenouille chéri du prince est revenue !

- Vous êtes heureux ?

- Ushishi ! Le prince ne sait pas... et toi ? Tu l'es ?

- Vous êtes toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois... C'est quand même vous qui m'avez vendu à la base... Dit la grenouille avant de se prendre trois couteaux sur le chapeau.

- La ferme petite Grenouille !

- Vous avez aussi essayez de me manger dans le petit chaperon grenouille...

- Ma, ma~ Calmez-vous donc un peu les enfants ! Et venez aider Mama Lussuria à déplacer les corps restant à la maison ! Gola Mosca et moi, ne pouvons pas tout faire !

Les corps en question étant ceux de Bianchi, Levy, Squalo, Dino, Mukuro et de Xanxus...

- Chrome ! Commença Basil en s'inclinant devant celle-ci et en sortant une bague d'on ne sait ou. Veux-tu m'épouser ?!

La jeune-fille réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre:

- OUI ! Hurla t-elle.

- QUOI?! Hurla Mukuro en se réveillant brusquement, avant qu'on ne l'emporte. JAMAIS JE NE PERMETTRAIT CA ! JE PREFERERAI ENCORE QUE TU EPOUSES CET IMBECILE DE KEN, PLUTOT QUE CA !

Et sur ce, Mukuro attrapa sa jeune soeur et disparut avec elle, laissant un Basil seul, qui se promit d'aller chercher un jour, sa chère et tendre, princesse captive !

Mais ceci est un autre histoire, voyez-vous ? Une histoire que je n'écrirai pas mais que vous pouvez imaginer ou encore écrire si cela vous chante ! Je vous y autorise ! XD

* * *

Bref, tout ça pour dire que par la suite, Hibari et Tsuna ne se lachèrent plus d'une semelle, au grand désaroie de Sawada Iemitsu, qui avait faillit descendre Hibari-san la première fois qu'il le vit arriver, avec un Tsunayoshi enceinte dans ses bras...

OUI ! Vous avez très bien lu !

Tsunayoshi était bel et bien, tombé enceinte alors que c'est un homme ! XD

D'un petite fille, qu'il appelèrent Shana et qui appris, dès son plus jeune age à manier le sabre, à ne craindre personne et qui possédait un véritable caractère de merde, qui faisait d'elle une fille vraiment très, très obstinée !

Elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs...

On se demande vraiment qui je viens de décrire là ! Et surtout, pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça !

- Ciaossu ! Pourquoi as-tu décris la Shana de Shakugan no Shana, alors que tu aurais très bien pu te décrire toi-même ?

...

Parce que... (même si tout le monde me dit que je suis belle, dans ma tête ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne ressemble pas assez à Hibari-san...)

Reborn ne répliqua pas à cela.

Bref...

Et bien sur, le parrain qui fût choisit pour cette enfant, ne fût pas Giotto (sois-disant parce qu'il était trop immature) mais bel et bien Reborn justement, car sans lui, Hibari-san et Tsunayoshi-kun ne se seraient jamais embrassé !

Et surtout parce qu'Hibari-san ne voulait pas confier sa fille à un vulgaire Herbivore...

Cependant, une question subsiste encore...

A quelle moment Tsuna a commencé à délirer, à cause des illusions de Mammon à votre avis ?

* * *

_**Au mariage de Tsuna et d'Hibari:**_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Byakuran ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans cette robe avec... tous ces Lapins Crétins ?!

- Ara~ Je suis venue vous en offrir en tant que cadeau de mariage à toi et à Hibari-san^^! Il y avait aussi des hommes-marshmallows en route, mais... Je les ai tous mangé~

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Quant à Dino, et bien...

Reborn lui avait refait le visage avec un vrai marqueur...

Et il garda ce visage redessiné à vie...

C'est tellement triste...

Plus triste encore que ce pauvre Mukuro, qui était encore en train d'imaginer mille-un plans, pour pouvoir attraper Tsunayoshi, alors qu'il était déjà prit !

Mais bon, comme on dit: L'espoir fait vivre !

Quant aux Arcobalenos... Ils continuèrent leurs vies monotones, tout en zappant complètement que Mammon, n'était plus du tout parmit eux !

Colonello et Lal se marièrent au passage...

Pour le meilleur...

Comme pour le pire...

Pour finir, de leurs côté, les traiteurs culinaires, qui travaillaient dans la forêt accueillir de nouveaux membres (à savoir Fran, Levy, Squalo, Mammon et Xanxus) et se renommèrent "La Varia", suite à la prise de pouvoir de la maison, par Xanxus et la mort de Rasiel, qui avait osé lui désobeir...

Et ils devinrent tueurs des tueurs à gages !

Bianchi et Dino, s'étaient enfuit, bien avant cela, bien évidemment...

Bref, Fong ! Verdict !

- Tout est bien qui finit bien et nos deux héros vécurent très heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, au plus grand bonheur de Sawada Nana et au plus grand désarois de Sawada Iemitsu et d'Hibari Alaude, qui n'en voulaient pas, à l'origine !

"Adoptés ou pas..." Rajouta t-il intérieurement, sachant qu'ils avaient aussi adoptés Fuuta et Uni, après toute cette histoire... (Qui avaient en fait, été abandonnés par leurs parents dans la forêt...).

**_Fin... ou pas en fait..._**

* * *

**Morale de cette histoire:**

**_Si vous voulez devenir un vrai Carnivore un jour, il ne faut pas suivre les conseils des nutriotionistes et manger cinq fuits et légumes par jour ! Demandez à Hibari !_**

**_Vous avez aussi le droit de manger trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé !_**

**_Les pommes, ne font pas des poires !_**

**_Les tomates ne sont pas un fruit !_**

**_N'acceptez jamais de graines de tournesols de la part des inconnus !_**

**_Respectez toujours le couvre feu que vous impose vos parents et prévenez les de tous vos déplacements !_**

**_Surtout si vous vous enfuyez dans la forêt !_**

**_Il ne faut pas manger la maison des gens ! Même si elle est faite de gâteaux et de chocolat, ce n'est pas une raison !_**

**_Ne faite confiance à personne ! Pas même à votre meilleur ami, qui peut tout à fait être un dangereux psychopathe, en réalité !_**

**_(D'ailleurs, "Enma", c'est le prénom d'un démon à l'origine...) _**

**_Il ne faut pas maltraiter les animaux ! En particulier les hérissons et les grenouilles ! N'oublions pas que Sonic à beau être un hérisson, il reste tout de même un héros !_**

**_L'auteure de cette fanfiction est totalement pour le mariage et l'adoption homosexuel !_**

**_Il ne faut pas rentrer chez les gens par effraction pour les cambrioler ou encore juste pour foutre le bordel chez eux !_**

**_Si un chasseur vous attaque, allez tout de suite prévenir la police, avant d'avoir l'idée d'aller vous venger de la personne qui vous l'a envoyé..._**

**_Les hommes peuvent aussi avoir des enfants !_**

**_On doit jamais voler le tonfas d'Hibari ! Jamais !_**

**_Il faut toujours rembourser ses dettes ! Même si on n'en a pas envie !_**

**_Il faut savoir faire la différence entre un Rouquin-lapin et un Rouquin-lapin !_**

**_Si on vous propose un marshmallow ou du chocolat dans un chapeau, vous prenez !_**

**_Ce n'est pas beau de mentir !_**

**_L'espoir fait vivre !_**

**_Il faudrait créer une loi contre la destruction des hamacs !_**

**_Barbie n'est pas un livre ! C'est une poupée !_**

**_La science et le sport ne vont pas ensemble !_**

**_On ne doit jamais salir des draps ! Jamais !_**

**_Et encore moins gribouiller, quoi que ce soit !_**

**_Il faut toujours fermé tout à clef en sortant de chez vous... ! Quoique... Aucune serrure ne peut résister à Hibari-san ou encore à une Keyblade, donc..._**

**_Les Ananas ne sont pas que des fruits, ce sont des hommes !_**

**_Les oiseaux peuvent chanter ! Et pas que les perroquets !_**

**_Cette fanfiction était belle et bien un 1827, finalement ! XD_**

**_Les miroirs peuvent parler !_**

**_N'oubliez jamais rien ! C'est crucial !_**

**_Même si ce ne sont pas des génies..._**

**_Il faut apprendre aux enfants à devenir Carnivore ! C'est très important !_**

**_On ne doit jamais qualifier une personne comme étant faible, juste parce qu'elle est de petite taille !_**

**_L'auteure de cette fanfiction est folle à lier !_**

**_Byakuran est en fait un travesti !_**

**_Le pays des Merveilles existe !_**

**_Et les Lapins Crétins aussi !_**

**_Vive les hommes-chocolat, les hommes-chips et les hommes-marshmallow !_**

**_Quant à l'auteure, elle s'est faite tuer par Hibari-san après son mariage avec Tsunayoshi-kun... T_T_**

* * *

**Voilà ! XD_  
_**

**Alors ça vous a plu cette histoire ? ;D (J'ai encore faillit couper ce chapitre parce qu'il était trop long, mais j'ai resisté à la tentation...).**

**Bref, enfin fini ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour vous savez quoi surtout ! ;D**

**PS: Plus de 10 000 mots sur ce chapitre ! XD**

**J'ai battu mon record !**

**Et j'ai même réussi à respecter mes délais et à le corriger, finalement ! ;D**

**Sur ce:**

**Reviews ? =D**

**Ciao-ciao !**

**Autre PS: Une fanfiction sur l'histoire de "Shana", ça vous tente ? ;D**


End file.
